The Kids from Yesterday
by AccioRemusLupin
Summary: -!Frerard!- "Its not like I was leaving for good or anything. It WAS just six months. I mean , what could possibly happen within six months?"
1. Wake up!

Hey people ^_^ Okay, so the reason I started writing this is because one day I was looking for a good Frerard story to read . Found some , read them , became bored once again xD So I said to myself, I might as well give it a go and write one myself. So yeah! Here we are! :L **Disclaimer - Sadly, I do not own Gerard Way, Frank Iero, Ray Toro,Mikey Way or Bob Bryar. Or anyone else in this story**

Enjoy!

"Ger? Gerard sweetie?" I groaned loudly , turning over onto my side and pulled the blanket up over my head. "Gerard c'mon , you have to get up!" There was that voice again , ugh I really hated mornings. I sat up slowly still half asleep.  
I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn. I finally opened my eyes to see who had woken me up. I smiled at the sight of my Lyndsey sitting at the side of the bed , her long black hair tied back messilly into a loose pony tail . She smiled back at me happily.  
"Good morning ,sleeping beauty" She said, handing me a cup of coffee. "Mornin' " I replied , smiling back at her and took the cup off her. I took a sip from the mug and sighed happily. Oh how I loved my coffee , and Lyndsey of course. I leaned towards her meeting her lips and kissed her softly. I could feel her wrapping her arms around my neck gently as she leaned in closer.  
Forgeting the fact I had the boiling hot cup of delicious coffee in my hands, I attempted to wrap my arms around her waist, but instead spilled the coffee all over myself. "Fuck ,thats hot!" I yelled jumping out of bed and threw my tea stained t-shirt off over my head. I slowly wrapped my arms around my stomach and let out a sigh of relief. "Fuck , that burned!"I admitted , still on edge. I looked up to Lyndsey to see why she hadn't moved from the bed. The bitch was laughing at me! She was bent over clutching her stomach , laughing uncontrolablly.  
"HEY! Its not funny! It hurt!" I said , sulkingly. "I-i'm sor-sorry ,Ger. It was-It was just- , your face!"She managed to say between laughs. I folded my arms across my chest, and narrowed my eyes at her. "Hmph!" I replied. She finally stopped laughing and seen that I didn't find it funny. "Aw c'mon Gerard. You have to admit , it was a 'little' funny" She said , smirking at me. I sighed and let my arms drop to my sides. "S'pose.." I said, smiling. Then I let out a laugh, it was pretty funny.

She smiled. "Anyway , now that your up. You have to get ready." She said getting up off the bed and picked up the mug. Ready? For wha-  
Oh yeah. Today I was leaving for Los Angeles with the guys to kick start the tour. I sighed. Don't get me wrong or anything, I couldn't wait!  
I mean like come on , 12 different countries , 6 months , it was all pretty amazing! But, the one thing I didn't like about it was I had to leave Lyndsey , by herself. I frowned slightly at the thought and met her gaze. Her eyes were full of worry and she had a forced smile on her lips and I could tell she was holding back tears. I attempted to give her a smile , but no , nothing. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist once again, this time making sure I not to badly injure anyone. My lips met hers once again and I kissed her passionataly. I could feel her sliding her hands behind my head. She tangled her fingers in my jet-black hair that just about covered my ears and kissed me back. I opened my eyes for a split secound to catch a glimpse of her. Tears were making their way down her pale cheeks and she had her eyes closed tightly. God, I loved her so much. I really don't want to leave her like this, but I don't have a choice. I pulled away slowly and wiped her tears . She opened her eyes and smiled slightly , I smiled back.  
"I love you so much". I whispered, placing a small kiss on her nose. She smiled ,baring her perfectly straight teeth. "I love you too." I closed my eyes and pulled her back in for another kiss, but she stopped me by placing her index finger to my lips. I opened my eyes again, this time her eyes were filled with happieness and she was still smiling.  
"You have to get ready." She said matter-of-factly, pulled away and then looked at her watch, her eyes widened. "It's 11:40! You guys leave at 12:00!" She gasped. She grabbed the mug and gave me a smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind her, so that I could get ready. Leaving me standing by myself in the middle of the room. I sighed as I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror that was sitting on the bedside locker. My hair was messy and the remainder of the eyeliner I had on yesterday was smudged around my eyes. I grabbed a make-up wipe from the bathroom and wiped it off. I then ran my fingers threw my hair, smoothing it down. It wasn't perfect but I guess it would have to do for now. I threw on a black misfits t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I slipped my black converse on 'cause the shoe laces were already tied from the last time i'd worn them and put on a fair amount of eyeliner. After that I made my way into the kitchen.

I smiled as I spotted Lyndsey sitting at the kitchen table looking threw some old photos. I don't think she had noticed me entering the kitchen 'cause she jumped when I wrapped my arms around her from behind. "Sorry I scared you, baby". I said, and placed a soft peck on her cheek. She sighed . "Its okay, Gee". She said, turning around in her seat to face me and smiled. "I was just looking threw old photos and stuff". She said, wiping her eyes. She must've been crying again. I smiled, took her into my arms and hugged her tightly. She sniffed and returned the hug.  
"I'm going to call you at least twice a day ..."I began to tell her. "Just so you don't get lonely , and to keep me from going insane." I said and winked at her.  
She smiled again and hugged me. This was gonna be a tough 6 months.

Lyndsey had dropped me off at Mikey's house 'cause that's where we had kept the cramped little tour bus that we would be living in for the next 6 months. Oh joy. I put my bags under my bunk in the bus and began to say goodbye to Lyndsey. I walked up to the drivers window and she rolled it down. She was smiling but had tears in her eyes once again. I smiled back and let out a sigh. I leaned in threw the window and crushed her lips against mine. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, waiting for an entrance. She parted her lips and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. Her tongue tackled mine for a few secounds then she pulled away . I let out a whimper and she giggled. "I'll talk to you later". She said, with a big smile plastered accross her soft pink lips. I nodded and smiled back. "I love you". I reminded her.  
She giggled again. "I know, and I love you too". She kissed my cheek and then drove away.

Well? What do you think? ^_^ Really, really, really hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)  
Please favourite and review and other shizzle :3 xD Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoy future chapters xP 


	2. Dreams

Well hello there again ^ ^ Hope you liked the last chapter ^^ And I hope this one is twice as good(:  
**Disclaimer- I don't own My Chemical Romance, just a lot of their merchandise xD**

Enjoy!~

I stood there for what seemed like a few secounds. I could not believe I wouldn't see her again for another six months. The thought brought tears to my eyes. "Hey , you okay?" A too familiar voice sounded from behind me. I turned to see Frank standing there with a caring expression on his face. I sniffed and then nodded, giving him a warm smile. "I'm not o-fucking-'kay". I joked , quoting a line from one of our songs. He laughed and returned the smile. "Don't worry, man. You'll see her again soon." He said reassuringly, placing his hand on my shoulder. "The six months'll fly" I nodded, cheering up a little. It's not like I was leaving for good or anything. It WAS just six months. I mean, what could possibly happen within six months?

After everybody had arrived and put their stuff on the bus we set off for Los Angeles. I volunteered to drive because I needed something to keep my mind off Lyndsey. Frank was sitting beside me and Mikey,Ray and Bob were in the back. I had just noticed that the weather was rather nice today. Not a cloud in the sky, just a big fire ball in the sky surrounded by a sea of blue. I smiled at the sight. "What you smiling at?" Frank asked. "Nothing really. Just the sky, it's really pretty today". I shrugged at the fact I had said pretty. He laughed. "Yes Gerard . The sky is most definetly pretty today." He smirked. "Oh shut up, you know what I mean!" I laughed. He laughed again. He had an amazing laugh, it was so cheerful and always brought a big goofy smile to my face. Frank let out a long yawn and then sighed. I looked over at him, I hadn't noticed it before but he definetlly looked like he needed some sleep. "Tired?" I asked, returning my attention to the road. He nodded. "Havn't been sleeping a lot lately..." He shrugged. I smirked "Is that so, Frankie?" I teased, raising an eyebrow. "Care to explain, or do I even want to know?" I joked. "Hey, shut up!" He blushed slightly, aww how cute. "It's not like that. I just havn't been sleeping well lately, that's all. A lot on my mind, you know?" He admitted with a sigh.I nodded and then I looked at him again. He looked as if he was gonna pass out at any second. "Why don't you catch up on sleep now? Your not gunna have time between all the shows we gotta play and practice sessions. Here you can sleep on my shoulder."I said lowering the shoulder closest to him slightly. "You sure, Gee? I mean like your driving and all."He asked. "I don't mind at all." I said with a friendly smile. He smiled his thanks and put his head on my shoulder. "Sweet dreams, little Frankie." I whispered. He smirked and then fell asleep.

Every now and again , Frank would mumble words in his sleep and groan. He was obviously dreaming , this I found surprisingly cute. I don't know what it was about him that made me smile stupidly and mix up my vocabulary. I mean was it his amazing hazel eyes? His amazing hair? Or maybe it was his amazing smile, or his amazing lips. Mmm, I can just imagine his lips against mi- NO! Wait, what the hell was that all about! "Mmm...Gerard?" I looked down at him again, thinking he had woken up. But no, he was still asleep. Woah, he just said my name in his sleep. Thats um, well, that's kind of... I felt myself boiling up. "Hey Ger, where are we?" I heard Mikey ask from behind me, his voice made me jump. " Uh, j-just coming into San Diego now." I stuttered and felt myself boiling up even more. I wound down the window for some air and sighed with relief when I felt the breeze blowing threw my hair. I decided to pay more attention to my driving, seeing as I nearly lost grip of the steering wheel and nearly sent us flying off the road. Returning both hands to the wheel, I took a deep breath and drew all my attention to the road ahead.

A few minutes later, Frank said my name again, and again, and again. This didn't make any sense. Why was I getting all hot and bothered about him saying my name a few times in his sleep! I mean like come on! Chances are I could've died in his dream or something. Yeah , that must've been it. But still , why was I getting all hung up about this. It's not like I'm in love with him or anything, I mean come on. I love Lyndsey! Not Frank. I laughed to myself at the thought. "What's so funny?" Frank asked, he was sitting up in the seat rubbing his eyes tiredly. I hadn't even noticed him waking up. "Oh, em nothing. I-it's nothing." I stuttered, starting to boil up again. Damn! He'd caught me by surprise. "Woah, Gee. You okay? You look as if you fell asleep in a sauna." He said placing the back of his hand to my forhead. His touch sent a shiver down my spine. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine! I just need to get outta the bus for a while I suppose" I lied. "Well, okay if you say so." He said sitting back down properly. He stretched and then sighed softly. "Thanks for that, Ger. It was badly needed." He said with a smile.  
"Anytime dude. Whenever you need a pillow, you know where to find me." I said and winked at him. He smirked and turned so he was facing the window.

Okay, this is driving me insane! I have to confront him, not now obviously. But later when nobody else is around. I gotta ask him about his dream and that way i'll be sure and my mind will be cleared.

Well?  
How was it? ^_^ Tell me in a review! Oh and favourite and stuff.  
That is, if i'm favourite worthy? O.O Am I?  
Hopefully I am xDD 


	3. What's wrong?

Why hillewwhh thur Seeing as you've read the last two chapters before this one, that means you are officially awesome!  
I'm happy for youu :) xD Anyway, here is chapter 3!

**Disclaimer- You know the drill. My Chem are not mine(Sadly). But I do own the storyline. So if your thinking about copying it. I will bite you. Hard :) **

Enjoy!~

We decided to stop at a diner just outside Los Angeles because we had some spare time on our hands, plus we kinda needed some fresh air. Being cooked up in a tour bus for several hours could really drain a lot of energy outta you. We all hopped out of the bus and slammed the doors shut behind us. After everyone was finished stretching and what not, we headed inside the diner.

I scanned the room from where I was standing when we stepped inside. It was nothing special, it had those red leather couchs, and tables made from stainless steel between each couch. There was a large window at every table and the walls and floor were covered in black and white tiles. Beside the counter, that was in the middle of the room, was a large jukebox that was playing some old country music that iv'e never heard before. Your typical everyday diner. We received a few surprised and excited glances from a group of teenage girls sitting in the corner of the room(My guess is they've heard of us). Whereas some older people didn't even look up from their food that they were so focused on eating.

"Hey guys, over here. I heard Mikey call from a table, as he tapped the table with the palm of his hand. Mikey sat beside the window and beside him was Ray and then I sat beside him. Bob sat across from Mikey and beside him was Frankie. "God, I'm starving! You guys gonna order anything?" Ray asked, grabbing one of the menus. "Nah, I think i'll pass." I said sitting back in the seat. "I'm not really that hungry". "Yeah same here." Frank admitted with a sigh. "Same goes for me, man." Bob said, looking out the window. "Same here, dude." Mikey laughed. Ray groaned. "Oh come on! I can't be the only one who's hungry?" He said, questioningly. "Well , looks like it." Frank said, with a laugh. There's that famous motherfucking laugh again. I sighed out of annoyance and gazed down at my hands ,that I had placed on my lap, with a look of frustration on my face. I wasn't mad at Frankie, obviously. I was mad at myself more than anything. What the hell was wrong with me, I mean maybe I could have a crush on him or something. Gah! I sounded like a thirteen year old girl!

The only thing that I was sure of was that Frank did not feel the same about me. But then again , he did say my name a good few times in his sleep. But if he did feel something, other than friendship, towards me he would've said something already! Wouldn't he have? I wondered about all the possiblities for god knows how long, but it must've been a quite a while because I had been snapped out of it by the sound of Frank's voice. "Dude,whats wrong?" He asked, with that caring look on his face again. "And don't say you just need air 'cause you and me both know that's not it." He said knowingly. "Uhh..." I began, but stopped when I looked up to see that the rest of the guys were giving me worried smiles. "It's nothing, dude" I lied. "I guess I just miss Lyndsey." I shrugged. I DID miss her , but not nearly as much as I had earlier. They didn't look satisfied, but shrugged it off. Ray was about to say something but was interupted by the waitress. She had short brown hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt, black trousers, a black apron and had a polite smile on her lips. "Hey, you guys ready to order?" She asked. "Uhh... yeah. I'll just get a strawberry milkshake, please." Ray said, with a smile. "I thought you were starving?" Bob laughed. "Nah, I'm all good now." He said giving the waitress a small smile. She blushed slightly, nodded and then headed back into the kitchen.

I looked back down at my hands, blushing slightly. I could feel Frank's eyes still on me. Without thinking, I looked up and my eyes met his. I smiled at him and he smiled back, also blushing slightly. The sight made me want to reach over to his side of the table, grab his face between my hands and crush my lips against his and the- Wait NO! Okay, I have to talk to him as soon as possible... as in right now.  
"Hey Frank. Can I talk to you for a secound?" I asked biting my bottom lip. "Uh , sure?"He said with a confused look on his face. I stood up from the table and headed outside, Frank not too far behind me.

Will Gerard tell Frank?  
Does Frank feel the same way about Gerard?  
Who knows!  
Well actually. I do know o.o xDD You, on the other hand, will have to read on!  
Don't forget to favourite (If you havn't already) and review:)  
If you review... I will menchin you in my newest chapter ^ ^ 


	4. SHIT! I'VE BROKE FRANKIE!

It's Chapter 4 of 'The Kids from Yesterday' BITCHES =P !

*Disclaimer : I don't own My Chemical Romance , Their songs , or anything to do with them ! Except merch XD*

Enjoyy! ~

When we both reached the bus, I unlocked it and we stepped inside. I walked to the back of bus and threw myself down on my bunk. I put my arm up over my eyes and let out a loud dramatic sigh. Frank sat down on his bunk which was straight across from mine, how confenient. "So , what's up?" He asked. I sat up and leaned my back against the wall. I sighed and began. "Well, the thing is ..." I stopped and looked down at my hands that were placed on my lap, once again. I just couldn't find the right words to say! I mean like I couldn't just come out and say 'Um yeah dude. When you were sleeping on me this morning you moaned my name a few dozen times. It bothers the shit outta me 'cause it turned me on. Just thought you'd like to know.' No way hozzay! I laughed slightly at the thought of what Frankie's reaction would be like .

"What's so funny?" He asked, confused. I shook my head. "Nothing , it's fine. Never mind." I sighed. "Come on you've gotta tell me what's up! You can't keep what's bothering you all locked up inside." He said worriedly. I shook my head once again. I felt like a four year old child lying about stealing the last cookie."Trust me I can. Iv'e done my whole life."I said, briefly. "Look, I'm not here to start a fight, so don't start being all stubborn all of a sudden. All I ask of you is to tell me, Gerard." He demanded. This time, instead of shaking my head in disagreement, I just sighed and looked down at my hands again. I heard Frank slide off his bed and stand up. "Fine, if your not gonna tell me. I'm going back to the guys. And don't pretend that nobody cares or anything, because if nobody cared I wouldn't be here right now." He said in an annoyed tone. He turned around to leave but I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket so he couldn't take another step closer to the door.

He sighed and turned around to sit on his bed again. "Okay, there's no point of me being here if your not gunna te-" "You said my name." I cut him off before he could finish. Okay, that didn't really come out right. "What?" He asked with a confused look on his face. I sighed again , closing my eyes for a few secounds and then continued when I opened them again. "When , you were asleep. In the bus, this morning. You said my name, I thought you were awake but you weren't, you were still asleep and you ... moaned my name, a couple of times." I stared down at my hands again. I don't why I do that, force of habit I guess. I looked up to see why he hadn't responded in any way. He was sitting his back against the wall and his knees pulled up to his chest. He had his head resting on his knees and his hair was covering his face. "Frankie?" I asked, waiting for him to lift his head up and give me a reassuring smile. But he never lifted his head.

'SHIT! IV'E BROKE FRANKIE!' I thought to myself. I panicked and spoke without thinking. "If it makes you feel any better, I liked it?" Oh shit. What the hell have I done. I lay down flat on the bed and dug my head into my pillow. Im so stupid! Why the hell did I say that for! First of all I embarassed the shit outta him , then he doesn't talk to me , and NOW he'll probably never talk to me again because he thinks I love the fact that he moaned my name in his sleep! Shit! What if he tells Lyndsey, and she thinks I'm gay and then dumps me and then I die alone! This is NOT good. "Dude, sit up" Frank said with a sigh, I looked up to see him standing there . I sat up and leaned back against the wall. He sat down beside me in the same fashion. He sighed and then pulled his knees up to his chest again. Then there was another long silence, but after a while he decided to break it again. "So, what your saying is, I moaned your name, several times, in my sleep..." He stopped and looked in my direction. I nodded. "...and you , liked it?" He finished, it was easy to see he was trying to hold back a smile, and boy was he failing. I nodded once again and pulled my knees to my chest. I placed my hands on my lap and looked down at them shyly.

He sighed, which made me look over at him. The smile he had been trying so very hard to hold back was gone. "Well. Were in some mess here. Aren't we?" He smirked in my direction. I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah we are."

Sorry about the fact this chapter was kinda short and like nothing really happened in it T^T I just had major writters block .  
I'm fine now though ^ ^ So the next chapter shall be longer, and trust me, a few interesting things happen next Please, please, please, PLEASE Review!  
I'm begging youu!  
Well , not really. But still :) 


	5. Realistic Dream

Hello again, my good friend:)  
Hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter.  
Here's a new one for yah!

**Disclaimer - Gasp! It's the disclaimer again! ... okay :L So um yeah , I don't own My Chemical Romance. Just some of their merch and two tickets to see them on the 16.2.2011!:D I can't wait ^ ^ And it's the day before my birthday ^^ Be sure to wish me a happy birthday xD"**

[[Oh yeah , and if any of you have any tips on how to get meet&greet passes it would be great if you could let me know^^ The plan is to arrive at the venue early the morning of the show and to wait around after the show. Anything else I should do or should I just go ahead with the plan? Let me know what you think in a review^^]]

Enjoy!~

"Frankie, what are we gonna do?" I asked, biting my bottom lip. I was still sat in the same postition on my bed, whereas Frank had moved to the floor and was now unpacking his suitcase full of clothes into a little pull-out drawer under his bed. "What do you mean?" He asked, slightly distracted by his unpacking. I sighed, he knew well what I was talking about. He just wanted me to admit to liking the awkward moment that had taken place again, that cute little bastard. "You know well what I mean." I said, rolling my eyes. "Hmm.." He said thinkingly. Then he stood up and crawled on to my bed again. He was now on his hands and knees and his face was just inches away from my own. This made me gulp louder than I had wanted it to be. He must of heard me 'cause he laughed. "I have an idea." He said, knowingly. "How about you kiss me? And then that way we can find out if there's some kind of spark between us or not." He suggested with a smirk.

He was definetly enjoying this, no doubt about it. Seeing as he was so calm about the whole situation, I decided to play along. I smirked, "And what if there is a spark?" I said seductively and leaned in even closer so we were about 3 inches apart. I could tell my reaction surprised him, but he shook it off. "Well if there is a spark..." He began. "Well, you can just use your imagination." He whispered into my ear seductively. DAMN, he was good at this. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his face between both of my hands and crushed his lips against mine. I could feel him smiling against my lips. I could feel him wrap his arms around my waist as his lips caressed mine. I explored his mouth with my tongue and suddenly found myself underneath him. He was holding my hands up over my head, his fingers entwined with mine. His lips left mine for what seemed was too soon and he started placing kisses down my neck. Fuck, there really was something there. Not a spark , but a - Well I have no idea what you would call it. There was no words to describe how it made me feel when his soft lips were on mine. Or how his soft kisses on my skin sent shivers threw my whole entire body. It felt amazing, magical even.

"Fr-Frankie!" I gasped, as his soft kisses turned into playful licks. "Yeah?" He said, looking down at me with a playful smirk on his lips. "Do you feel it? The spark, I mean." I asked. He let out a short sigh, "Really depends." He admitted. "Do you?" I thought for a secound. Of course I felt it, but the question was if I were to say yes. How would he react? If he didn't feel it, and I said I did, it would be forever awkward between to two of us. I remained silent and gazed up into his eyes. He closed his eyes and then sighed. He slid off me and sat back against the wall again. I sat up with a disappointed look on my face. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up. He looked over at me and smiled slightly. "Your so cute." He laughed. I blushed slightly, whether it was a compliment or not, I didn't care. "Shut up." I said shyly. "No seriously. You look like a little puppy that's had its chew toy taken away from them." He laughed again and then smiled at me.

I smiled back, still blushing slightly. "So, did you feel anything?" I asked, questioningly. "Did you?" He asked, he obviously wasn't going to say anything until I answered. I might as well answer truthfully, this is probably the only chance I will ever get. I looked down at my hands for a while and then my eyes met his again. I smiled sheepishly and nodded. He grinned happily and leaned over placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "Good. The feeling is mutual then." He smiled and his lips met mine once again. I smiled happily against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck, not leaving his lips once. It felt so wrong, yet so right. I mean this was Frank! This kid that i've known for years and soon became great friends with. It felt wierd, but then again it would also feel wierd if it wasn't Frank. Not once have I thought about Lyndsey, oh shit Lyndsey! Well I definetly wasn't going to give this up for Lyndsey. I'm going to have to break it off with her as soon as possible. This felt like a very realistic dream. One that I never wanted to wake up from. Never , never , ever. That was until ... "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Sooo? What did you think? :D Hopefully it was worthy of you awesome people that are also known as my readers ^^ I love you people! Sorry, but I do! XDD ANYWAY! PLEASE REVIEW! D: I havn't gotten a single review yet T^T And that makes me sad Dx I've already got two people to favourite (Y)  
You know who you people are ;D 


	6. I always mean what I say

Howdayy ;D Chapter 6 right here for youu(:

**Disclaimer- Yes , I am still disclaiming :)**

Enjoy~

I jumped back at the sound of Ray's voice and hit my head off the wall. "FUCK!" I cursed, holding my hand to the source of the throbbing pain at back of my head. Then there was a long awkward silence. "Oh, hey there Ray." Frank said casually a few secounds later. Ray had a shocked look on his face as his eyes drifted from me to Frank, and then back again. "Hey guys?" He said, in a confused tone of voice. "What's going on?" He asked. "Uhh..." I began. What the hell was I supposed to say? I looked over to Frank for help. He could see I couldn't think of anything and smirked. "Uhh, not much. How about yourself?" He asked, casually. Ray tilted his head to the side slightly. "Well, I just walked in on two of my best friends making out. And, I'm kind of confused." He stated. Frank looked slightly confused and then shocked. "You thought, me and Gerard were..." He began and then laughed. What the fuck is he doing? "Ray, dude. No! We were practicing! You know, the whole Frerard kiss on stage thing. We weren't actually making out!" He laughed. "Right, Gerard?" He asked and then threw a 'you-better-agree-with-me-or-else-we're-screwed' glance in my direction. I laughed slightly. "Yeah. That's what we were doing! The whole, Frerard...kiss on stage...thing" I lied. I had a feeling he wouldn't believe this crap, after all I was a insanely bad liar.

"Hmm..." Ray nodded. "You guys sure, that's all that you were doing?" He asked sitting down on Frank's bed. Oh great, I can see were this is going. "'Cause you know, if you guys were just making out it's fine. I mean, there's nothing wrong with two close friends of the same gender making out every once in a while!" He said, knowingly. I raised an eyebrow. Was he serious? Frank laughed and Ray's expression finally relaxed.  
"Trust me, Ray. There is NOTHING going on between me and Gerard. I mean like come on! It's bad enough I have to kiss him on stage, let alone kiss him when there's nobody around!" Ouch, that hurt. Ray nodded and then smiled. "And plus, even if we DID like eachother in that way I wouldn't make out with him. His lips are incredibly slimey!" Frank admitted and scrunched up his nose as if he had smelled something disgusting.

Slimey? My lips are slimey now are they? I could feel tears build up in my eyes. God, why am I so feminine lately? I bit my bottom lip and then got up off the bed. "Yeah Ray. There is nothing going on here..." I started. "I mean, if he wanted to kiss me he would have to get a fucking step ladder to fucking reach me!" I said angrily and stormed out of the bus, slamming the door behind me. God, I must look like such a drama queen. I stormed into the diner and over to the table where Bob and Mikey were. Mikey looked at me with a confused look on his face. "What's up, Gee?" He asked, worriedly. I sighed and then shook my head. "Nothing. I just came in to tell you's that it would be great if you's could get back on the bus. We're leaving. Like right now." I said ignorantly, taking the keys from my pocket and clutching them in my hand. Bob raised an eyebrow. "Who the fuck shoved a pole up your ass?" He said, getting up out of his seat. "Frank, probably." Mikey joked and rolled his eyes. Bob laughed. I gave Mikey a, what must of been,deathly glare. All I know is that it shut him up.

I was driving, again. Bob, Ray and Mikey were in the back again too. Which sadly meant, that Frank had to sit beside me again. When I started the bus and began to drive, I'd thought I was just being extremely paranoid. But it turned out that Frank had his eyes on me the whole time. My gaze met his and he smiled at me. That fucking smile. I kept a stern look on my face and didn't smile back. I was actually quite proud of myself for doing so because I think he had finally got the picture, and so I returned my eyes to the road ahead. I heard him sigh and then he turned to face the window. About a half an hour later, he faked a yawn. "Boy, am I tired!" He stated, and put his head on my shoulder. I sighed heavily. "Frank stop. I'm driving." I said sternly, my gaze not leaving the road. He sat up and turned to face me. "But, you said whenever I needed a pillow to sleep on..." He began but I interupted him before he could finish. "I say a lot of things! I also say a lot of things I don't mean!" I hinted. He obviously had caught the hint because he looked behind us into the back of the bus to see if the others were listening. They must'nt of been because then he said, "Well, that's kinda of inconvienient. I always mean everything I say." He stated. Ah so he had ment what he'd said to Ray. Great. "Look Gerard, what's up? Why did you storm out of the bus earlier?" He asked, all of a sudden his tone of voice had gotten more serious. I didn't answer, I just kept my eyes on the road. He sighed and then thought for a minute. What was he planning? I saw him smirk from the corner of eye. I then returned my full attention to the road. That was until he placed one of his hands on my knee. "Frank what did I say?" I sighed, slightly annoyed at this point. Then he started placing light kisses on my neck. "Frank stop!" I gasped. "Shh... it's okay. The kids are asleep." He whispered. I looked in the rear view mirror (why do we have a rear view mirror on the bus anyway?). They were asleep. What the hell? Ray had his head phones on and had a comic on his lap, Mikey had his head rested on Ray's shoulder and I think he was drooling. And Bob had his arms folded across his chest and had his head on Mikey's shoulder. I smiled at the sight. Frank carried on placing kisses on my neck and then moved on to my jaw line, and then eventually, his lips met mine.

Review,Favourite and shizzle!  
If you don't, i'll cry! And I wont upload anymore chapters . Fair is fair!  
xoxoxoxoxox 


	7. I'm so so so sorry

Konichiwaa ^_^

~I would like to dedicate this chapter to the Awesome Ellie 3 (You ARE pretty ) :L ~ Anyway, enjoy Chapter 7 ^^

"Frank STOP!" I squealed, which made him laugh. Then I realised that I had forgotten about the whole fact that I was driving, but it was too late. I lost all control over the bus and it swerved all over the place and then eventually we went flying into the ditch that ran along the side of the road. I had sworn I'd seen my whole life flash before my eyes and then I got a darting pain in my left arm and in the back of my head. And then, which seemed like a secound later, I saw nothing but darkness as my eyelids became heavy and I felt myself pass out.

"Why isn't he awake yet? You specifically said he would be awake by now! Is something wrong with him!" I heard a very familiar and angelic voice say as I woke from what seemed like a long, well needed rest. "Calm down, Miss Ballato. He'll wake when he's ready too. He has only minor injuries, nothing that can't be healed." Another voice sounded. I slowly opened my eyes to see Lindsay sitting beside me with a worried look on her face. She wasn't facing me, she was facing a tall black-haired woman dressed in what looked like a nurses uniform. The nurse looked at me with a small smile on her lips, "There we go." She said gently. Lindsay turned to me and the worried look I had seen before had disappeared, she was now smiling and let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Hey there." She said gently, as if she was afraid she would startle me. I smiled back at her, "Heya." I replied, well attempted too. My throat was fuckin' killing me! Then it finally registered with me. I was in hospital! "Wait, where am I?" I asked, slightly confused. "Your in hospital, sweetie." Lyndsay answered. "You were in a car crash. When you and the guys were on the way to Los Angeles..." She gulped. "You's crashed." She finished. Then it all came rushing back to me, so fast that it was as if I was just hit with a shovel across the head. "Oh fuck." I said and tried to raise my hand to my forehead, but instead let out a shriek of pain. "Holy fucking shit! My fucking motherfucker of a fucking arm!" I screamed. "Mr. Way please don't move around! You got a quite a few injuries. Which explains the pain in your arm." The nurse said polietly. "You broke several bones in your left arm and you also hit your head pretty hard. We still have to run a few tests just to make sure you didn't damage anything up there." She said with a smile and placed her hand on my forehead to check my tempature and then jotted something down on a piece of paper she had attached to a clipboard. "You'll be able to move around freely after we put a bandage on your arm." She said and then turned and walked away.

This was all a little too much to take in all at once. Okay, so we crashed. Who was there again? Oh yeah. Me, Mikey,Bob,Ray aaaand... "Where's Frank!" I exclaimed, which made Lyndsey jump. "Oh. Umm..." She stopped searching for the right words say. "Frank is injured too, Gerard. But it's only a few broken fingers and a bump on the head." She smiled reassuringly. "The rest of the guys are fine. No bumps or bruises. They're actually, now that you menchin it, all out there waiting to see you. Will I let them in?" She asked. "Yeah, that would be awesome." I smiled back at her happily. She stood up and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. It hurt like hell but I tried not to let it show. I obviously failed 'cause she apologized a few hundred times before letting the guys in. I laughed to myself quietly, same old Lindsey. Then, one by one, they all entered the room with relieved grins on their faces. "DUDE, YOUR ALIVE!" Mikey cheered and hugged me tightly. "Nice to see you too, Mikey. But uhmm... I'm in SERIOUS pain right now." I whimpered, which made him step back immediatly. "Whoops, sorry." He said with an apoligetic smile on his face. "Good to see ya', man." Ray said with a smile and gave me a gentle hug. "Same to you, Ray." I said with a big goofy smile on my face. "At least your not, well you know, Dead." Bob said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Nice to see you too, Bob." I said rolling my eyes. Frank just stood there. His right hand was in a cast and he had a stitch going half way down his jaw line and had a few cuts and bruises here and there. He just stood there with his arms folded across his chest and tears in his eyes, and a brave smile across his lips. "Hey there, Frank." I greeted him with a warm smile on my face. "What. No hug?" I asked, hopingly. I just wanted to be able to touch him just to make sure he was really there. He smiled and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm so so soo sorry." He whispered shakily into my ear. And then pulled away and left the room.

*dances* Oh, the story's over? O.O Sorreh you had to see that ^^"  
:L Review,Favourite&Shhtuffx3

xoxo 


	8. I hurt you

G'Day ;D *Well. That was a total Fail xD*  
Here is Chapter Eight. Woah, doesn't seem like THAT many chapters o.o Eight is A LOT ... well for me anyway :L Seeing as this is chapter 8, Imma make it extra long ^ ^ 'Cause I'm just soo nice xP :L -  
Oh yeah, I was re-reading my story so far and noticed that I keep spelling Lyndsey differentlly xD Sorry about that ^^" I'll try my best to prevent it from happening again.

! I'mma dedicate this chapter to Niamh. Because she's awesome ^ ^ xDD !

Enjoy~

Sorry? Why was he sorry? What did he do? I was kind of confused by Frank's departure just a few secounds ago. "Don't mind him, Gee. He's been acting kinda stubborn ever since he woke up yesterday." Mikey said, rolling his eyes. "Wait, what? Yesterday? How long have I been out?" I asked, confused by the whole situation. "A week." Lyndsey said quietly. I had forgotten she was there. She's being abnormally quiet today, well abnormally quiet for Lyndsey anyway. "A WEEK!" I exclaimed. How could it have been a week! It felt like the accident had happened an hour ago, not a whole week! Ray nodded, "Yeah, not to sound like I don't care about the whole fact you're injured and everything, but are extremely behind the tour schedule." He shrugged. "Oh my God yeah. What are we gonna do?" I said. "I'm sure we can re-schedule the tour dates until everything and everyone is back up and running." Bob stated. "Plus, we can't really do anything now. Frank remember?" Mikey said, matter-of-factly. "What about Frank?" I asked. "His hand. It's all fucked up..." Ray began. "And the doctor said there's a chance he mightn't be able to play as well as he used too." He finished, with a bummed-out expression on his face. Was he serious! Frank can't stop playing guitar! Where the HELL could we get anyone good enough to replace Frank! "That's probably why he's acting strange." Lyndsey said, wonderinglly. We all nodded in agreement. "We've tried talking to him, but he's being really ignorant..." Bob began. "But maybe he'll listen to you, Gerard. You two are close friends, right?" He asked. I nodded. Hmm... yes. Close friends.

A few minutes later, everybody was asked to leave because they were gonna do the tests and fix up my arm. Turns out it wasn't my arm, just my wrist. Not as bad as I'd thought. When they'd finished all the tests and put a cast on my wrist the nurse gave me back my belongings. I'd had just noticed I wasn't wearing my own clothes. I was wearing one of those tacky hospital gowns. So I decided to change back to my own clothes and then go for a walk, and hopefully I would run into Frank so I could talk to him. I decided to take a walk down to the hospital's caf , seeing as there was nowhere else I could really walk too. It was a very small hospital compared to ones I've been in before. It had three floors, six wards on each floor, a bunch of off-limited offices and the small caf . When I reached the caf , I was extremely surprised to find a comic book store placed beside it. I rushed inside with a big grin across my lips and took a look at the collection they had on display. I'm guessing they never got many customers 'cause they had a very bad selection. I've never heard of any of them, and I've heard of pretty much every good comic book out there. Not to brag or anything, but I'm kind of an expert. So I left the small shop in disappointment and went and got some coffee in the caf . Ah coffee, the only thing in the world that has never failed to make me smile.

Now that I have my coffee and I was happy, I decided to go look for Frank. I searched high and low, well I looked up and down the long hallway a few times, and then it finally hit me. It was so obvious. The one place I knew he would be. I took another sip from my coffee and then headed outside, to the smoking area.

Just as I had thought. Frank was sitting on one of the wooden benches that was placed along the tiled wall in the smoking area. He sighed heavily and took a drag from the cigerette he had placed inbetween two of his fingers. He mustn't of noticed me because he jumped when I sat down beside him. "Hey Frankie!" I greeted him with a small smile on my lips. "Oh hey." He said, faking a smile. "How've you been?" I asked taking another sip of my coffee. "Well, let's just say I've been much better." He shrugged. "Wanna talk about it?" I asked, caringly. He sighed, "Well firstly, My hand is fucked up. Which means I wont be playing guitar for a very long time or maybe not ever again..." He began and took another drag and let the smoke escape threw his lips slowly. "Frank, don't worry! Your hand is gonna be fine. And you WILL play your guitar again. You have too! You're Frank Iero for God's sake!" I stated. He smirked, "Thanks, Gee. But motivation wont fix my hand." He sighed. "True. But seriously, you'll be fine! We're re-scheduling the tour so we both have a load of recovery time." I said, happily. He smirked and then nodded. "What else is bothering you? You said 'firstly' so there has to be a 'secoundly'." I said, knowingly. He smirked and then took another drag of his cigerette. But then he frowned and looked at me with worried eyes. "Secoundly..." He began. "I hurt you." He said, shakily. "What?" I asked, slightly confused. He nodded his head in the direction of my wrist. "Oh my God, Frankie. That wasn't your fault! That was my fau-" "No it wasn't your fault. It was mine, and mine alone." He admitted. He then placed his finger lightly on one of the cuts on my forehead. "That's my fault too..." And then he traced one of the stitches on the back of my neck with his index finger. "And that one." He finished, with a upset look on his face. "And it could of been much worse. I could have killed you." He said shakily, tears forming in his eyes. "Shut up! It was NOT your fucking fault, okay! It was all mine. I was the one driving, not you! I was the one that hurt YOU! You did NOT hurt me!" I said in a serious tone. Frank sighed. "Well, you think whatever you want. But I know well that I'm the bla-" I cut him off by crushing my lips against his. "You, Frank Anthony Iero, are NOT the blame. Ya' hear?" I said, as I pulled away. He blushed slightly and nodded. I smiled and then stood up. "Where you going?" He asked. "Gonna go break it off with Lyndsey. She's gunna find out sooner or later." I sighed and walked inside.

I found Lyndsey in one of the long hallways, sitting down on one of the seats that were placed along the long and dull walls. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was, from what I could make out, texting somebody. She smiled as I sat down beside her. "Heya." She chirped. What was with the sudden change in her mood? "Hey." I smiled. "I need to tell you something." I said, biting on my bottom lip. "Same here." She said, happily. "Oh. Okay, well lady's first." I said. "Well..." She began, putting her phone in her pocket and sat down sideways on the chair so she was facing me. "Gerard..." She said, nervously. "I'm pregnant."

*GASP!* D8 :L You likey? *Turtle flies by.*  
O.O Okay, well...  
Favourite, Review & you know the rest ^ ^

xoxo 


	9. Umm Is it mine?

Hey ya'll ^_^ It's nearly 16.2.11 which means it's ... NEARLY MCR TIMEEEE :DDDD Yippeeeeh x]

**Operation Disclaim-ation is still a go, killjoys! A Planetary (GO!) to be exact :L **

Anyway, here is Chapter 9. Enjoy xoxo

' "Oh my god..." I said in disbelief. I could feel a big goofy grin forming on my lips as a tear fell down my cheek. Lyndsey smiled, baring her perfect teeth. "So your not mad?" She asked, hopingly. "Why would I be mad!" I said taking her into my arms and hugged her tightly. She laughed, "I dunno!" She said in a high-pitched voice. She always did that when she was about to cry. I released her from the long hug and began to kiss her passionatly. She kissed me back but pulled away a few secounds later and said "I love you." I smiled. "I love yous..." I said placing my hand on her stomach gently. "...so, so, so much." '

That's what should of happened. I would give anything for it to be that way. For me just to be happy with Lyndsey and the kid she was now carrying. But no, I had to be awkward. I can't just simply love her back the way she loved me, I can't smile or cry with joy about the fact she was carrying my kid. No, I just HAD to so fucking awkward and selfish! Instead I just sat there with my mouth wide open looking somewhat mentally challenged. There was no smile on my face, no tears of joy or anything. I couldn't even lean in to hug her or kiss her. Out of all of the things she could have possibly told me at that time, why did it have to be that she was fucking pregnant with my fucking kid! Wait, maybe it isn't my kid. "Umm... Is it mine?" I asked, not moving an inch. She seemed confused by my reaction and the question, so she just nodded. "Of course it is! Who elses could it be." She said, queitly. "Well it could of been Steve's or something... I dunno." I said casually. She just sat there with a facial expression on her face that said 'You can NOT be serious'. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I decided it would be a good idea to check whether there was anybody in any of the cubicles before having a mental breakdown. After checking I let out a sigh of relief, the place was empty. I made my way back over to the door and sat down, back against the door.

I sat there for what seemed like an eternity with my knees pulled up to my chest and my head in my hands. What the hell was I supposed to do? I'm really not in the mood to talk to Lyndsey right now. What the hell could I say to her? I can't say I'm happy about the fact that she's carrying my child because I'd be lying, and lying would make the situation MUCH worse. And I can't exactly say,"NOOO! GOD DAMMIT WHY!" and tell her I wanna break it off with her now, can I? Then I heard a knocking on the door behind me. "Gerard? Are you okay?" I heard Lyndsey ask from the other side of the door. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine!" I sniffed, wiping tears that I hadn't even noticed were there before. "You sure? Can you come out so I can talk to y- Oh hi, Frank." Frank! Just who I needed to talk to! But then again, what was I supposed to say? "Hey Lyndsey. You wouldn't happen to know where Gerard is, would you?" Frank asked, curiosly. Awwwwh, He's looking for me. "Yeah. He's in there. He locked the door and wont come out." Lyndsey sighed out of frustration. "Maybe he'll listen to you. I'm going to go get some coffee. Want some?". "I'll try my best. And sure that'd be great, thanks!" Frank said, cheerfully. Lyndsey must of left for the coffee because a few secounds later there was another knock on the door. "Hey, it's just me. Let me in." Frank said, caringly. I sniffed and unlocked the door, not leaving the floor. I sat back against the wall so he could open the door enough so he could walk in. He stepped inside, locking the door after himself. He took a seat next to me and then sighed. "So, what's up?" He asked. I sniffed again and wiped my eyes. This time the back of my hand was blackend by my, now liquid, eyeliner. "Umm..." I began, not knowing what to say. I decided just to say it the way it was. "Lyndsey's pregnant." I said groggily. "Oh...um...okay. Wow." He said, surprised. "Yeah..." I sighed. "And, is it..." He stopped. "Mine?" I suggested. He nodded. "Uh huh," I confirmed.

It remained silent for a few minutes. I looked over to see that he had a strange expression on his face. It was a mixture of being disappointed, confused and being in a strange sort of a daze. I lay down on the, surprisingly really clean, floor and rested my head on his lap to see how he would react. Thankfully, he reacted the way I had hoped and started gently running his fingers through my hair. "It's not the end of the world, you know?" He finally said. I sighed, "Yeah, I know... It's just wierd. That's all..." He nodded. "You guys keeping it?" "Dunno. Haven't really gotten to talk about it. She just told me she was pregnant. I asked was it mine. She said of course, who elses could it be. Then I said Steves and walked away..." Now that I think about it, that had to be one of the worst possible ways to react to your girlfriend telling you your gunna be a dad. Frank laughed slightly. "What?" I asked looking up at him. "Steve? Really, Gerard?" He smirked. "Oh shut it." I laughed. He smiled warmly. But then his smile turned into a frown as he asked, "So what're you gonna do if you's DO decide to keep it?" I sighed out of frustration. "I dunno. I don't even want it, It's Lyndsey's choice..." "But what's gonna happen if she does keep it?" "I DON'T KNOW, FRANK!" I snapped. "...sorry." He whispered in a sad tone of voice. I sighed, "No, no you didn't do anything. I'm just really frustrated at the moment." I admitted. He nodded, "I know, dude. S'okay." I let out a loud sigh and closed my eyes. I really wish it would all just go away to be honest. "You know what I think you should do?" Frank asked. "No, what?" "Well. If Lyndsey does decide to keep the baby, I think you should stay with her and help her care for it. Just forget about everything else, it's the baby that matters." He sighed. My eyes immediatly shot open and I sat up. "When you say 'forget everything'... Do you mean-" "Yeah." "No." "Why?" "Because." "Because why?" "Because I said so." "But why do you say so?" "Because I love you." Franks eyes widened at my answer. "Really?" I smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Oh. Well..." He began, blushing madly. "... I umm, well." I laughed at his reaction. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" He said, sulkingly. I smirked at him and placed a light kiss on tip of his nose.

We both sat there for a while, trying to figure out what choices I had. We decided that if Lyndsey decided to keep the baby I would help in every way possible but I was gonna still break it off with her. And if she decides that she doesn't think we should keep it, well we put it up for adoption or something. Either way I wasn't gonna be able to stay with Lyndsey, but I have no idea how I'm gunna be able to tell her this now. At least I have a while to think about it though. I could sit and talk to Frank about absaloutely anything for hours and I wouldn't get bored. He was just so easy to talk too. One of his many amazing qualities, I guess. "I suppose we should get out of here now..." He began. "I'd say Lyndsey's worried about you." "I guess so." I shrugged. I then got to my feet and helped him up after. He smiled his thanks and so I smiled back. I caught a glimpse of myself in one of the mirrors that were placed above the row of steel sinks. "Oh dear God!" I gasped. "What?" Frank asked in an alarmed tone. My hair was in a mess, my eyes were red from crying and my 'once perfect' eyeliner was now everywhere. "I look terrible! Look away!" I exclaimed holding my hands up to my face in embarassment. Frank laughed, "Gee, I've been in here for quite a while now, I've already seen you. You look fine!" "No, no, no,no! I don't look fine! I'm a mess!" I groaned. I jumped slightly as he wrapped his hands around my waist from behind me. "You look perfect. You always do." He said and started placing kisses on my neck. I smiled and let my hands fall from my face to his arms and removed them from my waist and turned to face him. He had a confused look on his face which made me giggle. "Oh come here then." I smirked and stepped backwards so my back was flat against the cold, tiled wall with my arms open out infront of me. He smiled, stepped into my arms and returned his arms to my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionatelly. We both jumped at the sound of knocking on the bathroom door. "Hey Frank? Umm... your coffee's getting cold out here!"

Hope you enjoyed this chapter :3 I put a load of effort into it xD I've been having serious writers block lately. It sucks e.e This here chapter is dedicated to that one person who reviewed my last chapter (You know who you are :D) And plus, so so sorry I couldn't write back to you! Fanfiction's being mean and wont let me reply =.= I shall upload chapter 10 soon enough, but until then my darlings. I bid you farewell :]

Please Review, Favourite and stuff. Constructive criticism is always welcome ^_^

xoxo 


	10. Woah, wait, what'd I miss!

! Chapter 10 !

Sorry it took so long ._.  
Once again, writters block has kidnapped me and devoured me whole o.o ... Yeah I dunno what that was supposed to mean either xDD

Anyway yeah, last time I updated it was like 3 days before my first MCR show. So yeah I waited outside the venue foe 6 hours (for no reason at all), went inside, bought merch and well ... enjoyed myself I guess xD It was the best day of my life o.o

-I am so sorry if this chapter sucks, It's 3 o clock in the morning and I'm staying up to write this for you so the least you people can do is review Seriously. -

~Chapter 10~

"Oh s-sorry Lyndsey! I'll be out in a m-minute!" Frank stuttered and pulled away. I laughed at the fact that his cheeks were a deep shade of red. He looked at me questioningly, "What?". I smirked, "You're too cute for your own good." "Shhh!" Frank hushed pointing toward the door. I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna go now. Like Lyndsey said, my coffee's gettin' cold." Frank shrugged and unlocked the door. Before pulling down the stainless-steel handle to open the door he stopped and turned to face me, smirking. "You may wanna fix that by the way." Frank said trying to suppress his laughter. Wait what? "Fix what?" I asked, confused. "You'll figure it out." He winked, opened the door, left and the door closed behind him. What was he talking about? Fix wha- oh. It was just then that I had noticed that the silver-studded belt that had been buckled securely around my hips was now opened and the top button and fly on my black skinny jeans was opened revealing the red boxer shorts that I was wearing underneath. "How the fuck did he even do that?" I complained. Frank must of heard me complaining because I heard him laughing outside the door. I shook my head and smiled. That cheeky fucker.

I soon left the bathroom looking like myself again. I had fixed my hair, my eyeliner and my eyes were no longer red from sobbing like the baby I was. Oh, and I fixed my trousers. How the hell had he done that without me noticing? Anyway, I left the bathroom and Ray, Lyndsey and Frank were sitting on the seats where the previous incident between me and Lyndsey had taken place. I shrugged at the thought of what had happened. I really could of handeled that better.

Ray was sitting cross-legged on one of the chairs, reading a comic book that I had seen in the shop beforehand. Frank was talking to Lyndsey, and from what I could tell he was reassuring her. He had a warm smile on his face, was speaking queitly and had an arm around her shoulders. Every now and then Lyndsey would nod and wipe her eyes. Had she been crying? Oh great, I'd made her cry again. Way to go, Gee. Way to fucking go. I walked over to them and went to take the free seat between Ray and Frank but stopped when Lyndsey took hold of my wrist. I turned around to see her eyes were just as red as mine had been and her once cheerful smile I had seen not so long ago was gone. It was then when the guilt began to sink in. I leaned down on my knees beside her and brought her into a gentle hug. Then she began to cry again. "Shh... It's okay. Please don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." I said pulling away and wiping her tears with the back of my hand. She sniffed, "S-sorry." "Oh my God. Will you please stop apoligizing!" I smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm the one who should be apoligizing, silly! I shouldn't of reacted like that. It was just a surprise." I admitted. "Sorry" I said, apologetically. She nodded, "S'okay". Then a small smile spread accross her lips. "So. Have you decided on weither you want it or not?" I asked. She thought for a minute. "Do you want it?" She asked. "Umm. Well I'll want it if you want it. And, if you don't, I don't." I explained. She smiled and then nodded. "Then we shall keep it!" She said happily, wiping her eyes again. Ray must of been lost in his cheap two-dollar comic because it was just then that he noticed Lyndsey had been crying. "Woah! Wait, what'd I miss!" He exclaimed with a confused look on his face. Everyone laughed, apart from a very confused Ray.

*~*2 MONTHS LATER*~*

-Franks POV-

"Hmm... Maybe this one. No wait this one, no no no! This one, definetlly this one. Hmm or maybe this one ... " Lyndsey sighed out of frustration and placed her hand to her forehead. "No I like this one. But then again that one's cute too. Why is it so hard to choose! Frank help me!" She demanded slamming her fist down on the kitchen counter top. I sighed and then looked down at the thick catalogue that contained many different shades of paint. "Uhmm, how 'bout that one?" I said placing my finger on a really bright shade of blue. Lyndsey shook her head, "Nope, that's too bright." "This one?" "Too blue." "How about that?" "Hmm. Yeah I like that one... but look at this!" She said pointing at a shade of dark pink. "Then go for that one." "Gee probably wont like it though ... " She sighed. "Lyndsey, if you like it. Gerard will like it!" I said sternly. I really don't wanna be here right now. Why was I here picking out colors for his daughters room? Yes, it's a girl. This we found out several week ago. I let out a loud sigh which made Lyndsey look over at me and notice how annoyed I was. She sighed, "Sorry Frank, I know you don't wanna do this. But I didn't wanna pick by myself ... " She said. "Why didn't you ask Gee then?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I really don't like annoying him ... " She explained, now looking rather down. "Frank, could I tell you something?" She asked. "I know it's stupid, but I kinda need someones opinion." I smiled warmly, "Sure, go right ahead." Lyndsey sighed, "Have you... noticed anything strange about Gerard lately?" She asked. I shook my head, "Not really, no. Why?" She looked over at me, frowning. "I think he might be cheating on me..." She said, sadly. "Oh..." I said, surprised. She nodded, looking down at her hands that were placed on her lap. "Why would you think that?" I asked. She blushed slightly, "Umm. When we were , uhmm... " "Without the details please!" I interupted covering my eyes dramatically with the palms of my hands. She giggled and I dropped my hands. She looked at me once again, her face expressionless. I gulped at the sudden tension in the room. "Frank..." "Yeah?" "Is there anything going on between you and Gee?" She asked, in a serious tone. Her question took me by surprise which made me blink repeatedly. "Umm what?" I laughed nervously. "That time when you two were in the bathroom, in the hospital. I heard these ... noises..." She explained and her eyebrows furrowed. "What k-kind of noises?" I stuttered. "Uhmm... moaning and-" "Lyndsey, do you really think Gerard would cheat on you?" "No ... Well I dunno." "Well I can safely tell you that nothing has ever happened between myself and Gerard." I laughed. "Oh okay. A-are you sure? Because well..." She stopped and thought. "Because well?" "Remember that story I was trying to tell you before? The one about, you know ... " She said, hoping I would remember. I nodded. "Well... um.." She stopped. "What is it Lyn?" "He called me Frank, okay!" "W-what?" I stuttered, slightly confused. Lyndsey sighed, "Let me explain in a way even you can understand..." She said and cleared her throat. "Oh god! Oh my god, Frank!" She moaned, acting out what had happened. "Woah woah woah WOAH! Okay Lyndsey I get the picture!" I said burying me face in my hands.

"And that, my dear Franklin, is what fucking happened!" She finished taking a few strands of her hair out of her eyes. At this point I felt mixed emotions. Most of it was guilt though. "Okay um, okay..." I began. "Lyndsey, nothing is going on! Trust me, you would be the first person I would tell if there was! You know well that I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt." I reassured her. Her once pissed off expression turned into a soft smile. She nodded, "I guess you're right..." She began. "God I feel so stupid." She laughed putting one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead.

Review-anate, Favori-nate and stuff xDD Chapter 11 shall be up as soon as it is written ^^

xoxo


	11. I'm getting engaged, Frankie!

Hey ^^ Welcome back everyone, and welcome new readers 3 Here's chapter 11. (Never thought i'd get this far *nervous laugh*)

** Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, song lyrics that may be or may have been used, I also don't own the bands mentioned. I only own the story line and all the hard work put into planning and typing it all out for you, zee reader, to read and enjoy 3 **

So anyway, Here is chapter eleven, Enjoy xoxo

~C H A P T E R 1 1~

-Frank's POV-

I stared at the TV screen with a blank expression on my face, I wasn't paying any attention as to what was on or what it was about. I just stared blankly, thinking. I couldn't help but feel kind of uncomfortable at that very moment. I mean, after what Lyndsey had just told and... acted out for me, I felt really bad and kind selfish. Okay, maybe insanely selfish. Lyndsey was one of my best friends after all and always has been, and I usually told her everything. I say usually because I couldn't exactly tell her that I'm in love with the father of her child, also known as the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with. I sighed heavily at the thought of what she had told me not even 5 minutes ago.

' My eyes widened. "You what now?" I said, a little bit too loudly. "I said, I think I know where he is right now! I heard him talking to Mikes over the phone earlier and he was talking about ring sizes!" Lyndsey repeated, happily but also surprised by my reaction. "Oh, okay. I thought that's what you said alright." I sighed. Ring sizes? He wasn't planning on spending the rest of his life with her was he? No, that couldn't be the case. She might of heard him wrong or something. She shouldn't even be listening to other people's private conversations. "You really shouldn't be listening to people's private conversations, Lynds." I said, flatly. "That's not the fucking point, dumbass!" She laughed, running her dainty fingers through her long hair. "I'm getting engaged, Frankie! I've been waiting for a very long time for this to happen and it's finally about to!" She said, cheerfully. I forced a smile on my lips and nodded slowly, "Well then. I'm happy for you." '

Since then I had moved from the kitchen table to the red sofa in the small sitting room. Lyndsey was in the kitchen still, making soup for everyone. By everyone I mean Mikey, Gerard, Ray, Bob, herself and I. She had decided to invite them all over because she wanted a load of people to be around when Gerard proposes to her. I played with my lip ring in annoyance and let out an annoyed sigh. From where I was sitting I could hear Lyndsey singing happily in the kitchen and I couldn't help but smile. It'd been so long since I'd heard her sing. She only sung when she was alone and over-joyed, she wasn't very good at it mind you, but it was nice to hear. I looked away from the TV screen when something in the corner of the room caught my eye. It was Lyndsey's bass.

' "Yeah, so this is my bass!" Lyndsey announced taking a seat on her un-made bed, placed the instrument on her lap and swung her right arm over it to hold it steady. " I'm not really good at playing it," She shrugged. " But I'm starting lessons soon! And then I should get better." She said, playing a few chords. "That's awesome." I admitted, taking a seat beside her. She nodded, "And soon I'll be in a band and I'll be famous and all that jazz." She sighed, hopefully. "I'm sure you will," I smiled. "Just don't forget about me when you're famous." I laughed. She smiled, softly. "Not a hope in Hell of that happening, Frankie." "Good." '

I smiled at the memory. That must have been at least seven years ago by now. The bass was still in pretty good condition. Just a few scratchs on the body and the white paint that had once gone all the way around the edges of the bass was fading. Apart from that it was perfect. Unlike my guitar. I sighed, it had been so long since I'd even set eyes on Pansy. My wrist was pretty much healed, along with the cuts and brusies. The only injury that remained was a small scar under my right eye. It was hardly noticable. "I should really start playing again..." I said to myself, quietly. Oh great now I'm talking to myself. I smirked and then stood up and turned off the TV. I headed back into the kitchen and returned to the seat I had sat in before. "Nothing on TV?" Lyndsey asked, searching in the fridge for something. I shrugged, "Nah, not really. I don't really like TV anymore." I admitted. "Ah I see. " She said, taking out a carton of milk and grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards. "Wanna drink?" She asked, pouring herself a glass. "No thanks." I answered. I glanced at her stomach and noticed that the fact she's pregnant was getting more obvious. "Frank stop staring. You're making me feel very self-concious." She admitted and swallowed a mouthful of milk, then placed the have empty glass on the table top. I smirked, "Sorry, Lynds." "Don't forget to apologize to Bandit too." "Who?" "Bandit." "Who's Bandit?" "Who do you think?" She laughed, finished her drink and placed the glass in the sink. "You's decided to call the poor kid Bandit?" I sniggered. Lyndsey narrowed her eyes, "I didn't pick the name, Gerard did. So shh or you'll be killed!" She joked. "Ohh." I said nodding. "Why didn't you pick a name together?" I asked. Lyndsey put the carton of milk back in the fridge and returned to her cooking. "I got to pick the name if it was a boy. And Gee got to name her if it was a Girl, which it is. And so, Gee picked the name. " I nodded. "What did you wanna call it if it was a boy?" I asked, curiously. "It was Billie-Joe. But then I thought that he would be made fun of at school and what not, "She started. "Then I decided, that I wanted to call it Frankie." Lyndsey said smiling over at me from the corner of her eye. My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped open. And my guess was that I looked pretty stupid right about then, so I recovered pretty quickly. "R-really?" I asked, in disbelief. She nodded. "It would have been awesome too. But then we discovered it's going to be a girl, so Bandit Lee it is!" She said turning off cooker, and took the pot off of it.

That when the guilt hit me. And it hit me hard. So hard that I had to grap the table to keep me from falling off of the chair. "Hmm. Soup's ready. They better hurry their asses up or else we're gonna have to devour it all by ourselves." She said taking out bowls from the cupboard she had taken the glass from earlier. Then there was a light knocking on the door. "Ah that's them I'd say. Could you get that, Frank?" She asked, polietly. "Sure thing." I said slowly getting off the chair and headed to the front door. I unlocked the door and opened it to find all the guys there. "Hey guys, come in." I greeted, attempting to avoid making eye contact with Gerard. It was kinda the last thing I needed right now. After a chorus of ' Hey man, what's up?' 's and hugs they were all eventually inside and in the kitchen. I shut the door and locked it again. Then I felt somebody entwine their fingers in mine which made me look up. I don't even know why I bothered to look up, who else could it had been? Ray? No I do not fucking think so. "Hey." He whispered, seductivley into my ear. "Hello Gerard." I said, untangled our hands and walked into the kitchen. Like I said before, last thing I needed.

"Lyndsey. You are an amazing cook!" Mikey complimented, finishing his bowl of soup. "Thank you, m'dear, but it IS just soup." She laughed, sipping soup from her spoon. "But it's amazing soup. The nicest I've ever tasted, actually." Ray stated. "Why thank you, Ray." She smiled, happily. "Gee sure is lucky." Bob said. "Yes, to have such an amazing soup-maker as the mother of his child." Ray said rolling his eyes. "Exactlly." Bob said, finishing his soup. Lyndsey laughed, "Okay, well uhm thank you guys. But enough compliments now please, I'm really not used to it, and plus it's just fucking soup!" We all laughed apart from one of us. I rolled my eyes when I seen Gerard poking at his soup, sulkingly. "Gerard, eat your soup or I will." Mikey said. "Fine then. Take it." He said, handing his bowl across the table to his brother. "Yes! More soup for me, suckers!" Mikey cheered and started on his next round. Lyndsey placed her hand lightly on Gerard's with a caring look on her face. "You okay?" She mouthed. Gerard shrugged and then nodded. "Big baby." I muttered to myself, and finished my soup. "Hey Lyndsey? Is there any spare soup left over?" Ray asked, hopingly. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll get you some now." She slid her hand away from Gerard's, stood up and poured Ray another helping of soup. "Thank you, Lyndsey. You're awesome!" Ray said, and started on his soup. She smiled, "No need to thank me. I enjoy cooking for people. Come over anytime you want and I'll make you something. That goes for all of you's. Ya' hear?" She smiled

"Okay. So 'Guitar Hero: Legends of Rock' or 'New Super Mario Bros 2'?" Mikey asked, turning to everyone with the two video games in hand. We were all squashed together on the small red sofa I had been on earlier and we were about the have some 'after-meal-entertainment'. Which plainly consisted of playing the Wii. "I say 'Guitar Hero'!" Ray said raising his hand. "Well I say 'Mario'!" Bob stated, raising his own hand. "I say 'Guitar Hero'." Lyndsey admitted. "Okay, well I really don't mind." Mikey said. "What about you guys?" "Huh?" I said, confused. "'Guitar Hero' or 'Mario'?" Mikey repeated, holding both games in his hands. I shrugged, "I don't really mind. I wont be playing anyways." "Oh okay. What about you Gee?" Mikey asked. But there was no answer. 'Probably sulking again' I thought and rolled my eyes. "Gerard?" Mikey repeated, looking at his brother. I looked over at Gerard (who was squished in beside me) and smiled softly at the sight. Gerard had his head rested on my shoulder and his eyes closed. And judging by his steady breathing, he was asleep. "Oh well that's great. Gerard's asleep." Bob said rolling his eyes. "Should we wake him up?" Ray asked. "Nope, just leave him. At least he's not sulking anymore." Lyndsey shrugged.

They finally decided to play 'Guitar Hero' in the end and they all gathered 'round the TV screen. Ray and Lyndsey were playing against eachother in 'Vs. mode'and were both sitting on the floor cross-legged. Lyndsey seemed to be winning so far. She was pretty good at it, but Ray just kept putting it down to the fact that she was distracting him by tipping his shoulder every now and again with the neck of her plastic guitar. Mikey and Bob were sitting on a giant brown bean bag that was placed beside the TV. Whereas I stayed put and let Gerard sleep. I checked my watch and yawned. 'So that's why I'm getting so tired' I thought to myself reading the time 12:30pm. I soon felt my eyelids grow heavy and fell asleep not long after.

So that's chapter 11 :)  
Hope you enjoyed it.  
You's better of enjoyed it . It is now 03:37am here and I stayed up just to write this for you's .  
xDD

Reviewwww! :D Chapter 12 shall be up soon hopefully 3

xoxoxo 


	12. Geetarded is to Geetard

Here you go! Chapter 12 :D Hope you enjoy it x3

~ **DISCLAIMER**: I don't own these people or bands mentioned. I only own the storyline (: So don't go and sue me . ~

**Chapter 12**

Frank's POV

It took me a while to realise I wasn't at my house. I was a little worried at first but then remembered what happened the day beforehand. I let out a soft sigh and buried my face in the cushion beside me. But then I noticed something, the extremely comfortable cushion was breathing. My eyes shot open and I looked up to see him smiling at me softly. His black hair was tucked behind his ears in its usual messy way and his hazel eyes seemed a lighter shade than usual, probably because the eyeliner that usually outlined them was faded. "Good morning." He greeted and ran his hand sleepily threw his hair. "G'Morning." I replied, tiredly. "Sleep well?" He asked. I nodded, "S'pose." I rested my head on his shoulder again and sighed. "You're very comfortable to sleep on." "Why thank you." He chuckled. "You've told me that before." He reminded, taking a strand of my hair out of my eyes. "Oh yeah. I have, haven't I? Well it's true." I smirked. "Thanks." "You're welcome." "Where is everyone?" I asked, noticing we were alone. "Lyndsey's in the kitchen I think. And the rest of the guys left last night, well this morning." He answered, stretching. "Hey, could I ask you something?" He asked. "Depends what it's about." I stated. He shook his head and then sighed heavily. "Go on then, ask." I said, smiling softly. I looked up to see him frowning down at me. "Why were you avoiding me yesterday? I mean, did I do something wrong or, what?" He sighed. I frowned as I recalled what had happened yesterday. I really didn't want to talk about that right now so I shrugged. "I wasn't avoiding you. I was just well, I dunno. Can we talk about it later?" I asked. He nodded, meekly. I smiled up at him and then stood up, leaving the comfortable position I had been on the couch. "C'mon, we better say good morning to Lindsey. And thank her for not kicking us out last night." I said, rolling my eyes. "Nooo. I don't wanna get up!" He pouted and folded his arms across his chest. I laughed at the resemblance between him and a two-year old not getting its way. "Dude, come on." I smirked holding my hand out for him to grab. He sighed, grabbed my hand and got to his feet. I smiled as he lazily took me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

Lyndsey was in the kitchen sitting pretzel-style on the kitchen countertop, bowl of cereal in hand. By the looks of it she had just woken up. Her hair wasn't tied back in her usual cute pigtails, instead it was messily hanging over her shoulders. She was wearing plaid pyjama bottoms, a black vest top and pink slippers. She appeared to be distracted by what was happening on the small screen of the TV that sat on the counter beside her, and didn't hear us approach. "Lyndsey! What the fuck are you doing!" Gerard exclaimed, making her jump. "Sitting, watching 'Friends', eating, um ... breathing." She answered, plainly. "Get down, now. If you fall you'll hurt yourself!" He demanded. "No shit, Sherlock." She said, rolling her eyes. "Gerard I'm not a baby. Besides, I do this every morning." She stated. "It's kinda like my morning ritual." Gerard sighed. "I am actually getting so sick of you being so immature. I'm fucking sick of your shit. Well you know what? Fine then. Fall, I don't care. But don't come crying to me when you injure yourself and Bandit." He said, giving in. There was a long silence in the room. The only sound that could be heard was the faint sound of the TV and the sound of Lyndsey chewing her Weetos. The silence was awkward, and because I'm not good with awkwardness, I decided to break it. I coughed loudly. "So. What's on the agenda for today?" I asked. Lyndsey shrugged. "Dunno. I think I might go shopping or something. You'll come with, right Frankie?" She asked hopingly. "Actually, Frank is hanging with me today, Lyndsey. Seeing as you had him all day yesterday. I think it's fair for me to have a little Frank time today." Gerard stated, putting his hand on his hip and slid a strand of his hair behind his ear. "Well Gerard. I actually think Frank would prefer to spend more time with me. He's known me longer and obviously loves me more." Lyndsey said placing her now empty bowl in the sink and hopped down off the counter. "I _highly_ doubt that, honey." Gerard smirked. Uh oh, he's done it now. Lyndsey raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You sure you're up for this, Way?" She asked, placing both hands on her hips, a devilish grin on her lips. "No. I'm not up for this, and never have been." Gerard replied bitterly, looking her up and down. "What did you say?" She asked, in disbelief. He sighed, "You know what just leave it." "No Gerard. Repeat what you just said." "No." "Why not?" "Effort." 'Here it comes.' I thought to myself taking a seat by the kitchen table. They were going to be here for a while. "Effort. Effort? You don't know the meaning of the fucking word, Gerard. While you're off drinking and god only knows what else you do be up to, I do be here! At home, alone. You think I wanted this? Huh? I've had to give up everything! I've had to give the band, my friends and my own fucking family! You know they hate me for this, the blame _me _for _this_!" She argued, placing a hand on her stomach. "They blame me for this, when clearly, I am not the one with the fucking penis! They won't even look at me, let alone talk to me! I have lost _everything _because of you." She said angrily, as tears began to make their way down her pale cheeks. Gerard just looked at her with no sign of emotion on his face. "And you know what, Gerard?" She said, walking over to him and stopping when their faces were inches apart. "I fucking _hate _you. I fucking _despise_ you. And you know what? I hope you're fucking proud for making my life hell." She spat. "You done?" Gerard asked, smirking. Lyndsey's jaw dropped in response. There was another long silence until the sound of Lyndsey's fist making contact with Gerard's face broke it. "Shit!" He cursed placing a hand over his aching eye. My eyes widened. Okay, I wasn't expecting that. And by the way Gerard reacted, he hadn't either. Gerard and Lyndsey fought, a lot. Four times a week, I'd say. It always resulted in both of them sulking for ages and then eventually they forgave one another and everything went back to normal again. But lately, they've been fighting a lot more than usual. Lyndsey had a point. Gerard was _hardly _ever around to help out anymore. He only seemed to be around when 'it suited him'. Sometimes it really makes me wonder. What did she ever see in him? Or more importantly, what do I see in him? "You stupid bitch. What the hell is- Owh." He whined, his hand still over his eye. Lyndsey smirked. "Does it hurt, Way? Well does it?" She taunted, and punched him in the stomach. He leaned forward in pain and clutched his stomach. "What is wrong with you!" He complained. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I objected getting up from my seat and darted towards them. "Lyndsey stop. You've got your point across!" I said, standing in her way. "You fucking _physco_!" Gerard roared. Lyndsey sighed and her facial expression softened. "Get out." She said quietly. "Wait, what?" I asked. I wasn't leaving the both of them like this. They would kill each other. Well, Lyndsey would kill Gerard, that's for sure. "No Frank, stay." Gerard demanded, and placed his hand on my shoulder. "The both of you get out." She demanded, clenching her teeth together. "I'm not leaving you like this, Lynds." I said, worriedly. "I'm fine. I want to be alone. Now please leave?" She asked, calmly. I nodded and headed towards the door. "Gerard, come on." I sighed, and turned to see he hadn't moved. "No. I don't think I will." He said, smirking again. "Are you fucking retarded? Come on." I demanded. "Nope. I'm staying." Then Lyndsey's fist collided with his face again. This time, drawing blood. "Get the _fuck_ out of my _fucking_ house, Gerard." She demanded. He whimpered in reply, while holding his nose. I'm pretty sure that where the blood had been drawn from. "You have problems, bitch. Serious fucking problems." He said, heading towards the door. "Look who's talking." She smirked, and crossed her arms over her chest.

And so Gerard and I left the house. My car was still parked outside the house from the previous day. Thankfully, my keys were in my pocket. I don't think she would of let me back in the house if I'd left them in there. The drive to Gerard's house was short and silent. He was still clutching his nose and blood had started to make its way down his sleeve and had begun to stain the sleeve of his dark blue 'Black Flag' hoodie. When the car stopped outside his house he thanked me for dropping him home and attempted to open the door, but I locked the door so he couldn't. He sighed and sat back in the chair. He sat there sulking, looking out the window. "Why Gerard?" I asked, breaking the silence. He looked at me confused. "Why provoke her?"I asked. He bit his lip and thought. "Reflex I guess. Well actually no. I don't fucking no. I just cannot _stand _her anymore." He admitted. I sighed, "Let's see the damage." I said leaning towards him. He lowered his blood-stained hands from his face to reveal that the area between his top lip and nose was completely covered in blood. Around his eye had started to darken too. "Hmm... Well you've definitely got a black eye." I started. "And I think your nose's stopped bleeding. Well for now anyway." I said, smiling softly. He sighed, and shut his eyes in frustration. "You deserved it though." I said, bitterly. "You know better than to provoke Lyndsey. You fucking know how upset she gets. You know she gets violent." I said, shaking my head. He nodded slowly and opened his eyes. "I know, I know." "You're such a dickhead, Gerard." I said sternly. "I know right?" He smirked. "I'm serious. It's not funny." I said. He frowned. "Frank, you know I was only joking. She's the one who actually started the fucking argument. Fucking sitting on the kitchen counter, dumb bitch." He mumbled. "Excuse me Gee-tard. Lyndsey has been my best friend for years. You can't just go around dissing her." I warned. He groaned, "What do you see in her? Please tell me, because all I see is a physcotic bitch." "You wanna know what I see? I see Lyndsey Ballato. A girl that some retard got pregnant. And that retard just fucks off where ever and whenever he wants and he doesn't give two fucks about anyone but himself." I spat. Gerard was silent now, and had a guilty look on his face. "You either stay or go, Gerard. Don't fuck around." I stated. He nodded, biting his bottom lip. "You okay?" I asked. "What do you think?" He sighed. I sighed, "Come 'ere." I said, smiling slightly. He rested his head on my shoulder and sighed shakily. I ran my fingers through his knotted hair continuously and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

A few minutes passed and we were now in the living room watching TV. We were both sitting on the small black leather sofa. "You want a drink or something?" Gerard asked, getting up off the seat. He still hadn't cleaned the blood off his face or changed his hoodie. "Sure, thanks." I smiled. He nodded and then left the room. "You might wanna clean yourself up first." I called. "Effort." I heard him call from the kitchen. I shook my head. Typical. He returned with two cans of Coke and handed me one. "Thanks." I said, taking it and opening it. He sat down beside me again and sighed, opening his drink. I took a sip from my can and placed it on the table. I turned to him and examined his injuries from afar. He noticed my staring and his brow furrowed. "What?" He asked. I shook my head, got to my feet and held out my hand for him to take. "Let's go get you cleaned up." I said, smiling softly. He groaned in protest and put his can down on the table. He took my hand and got to his feet.

Hope you enjoyed reading ^_^  
Next chapter shall be up soon-ish x3


	13. Grace

Okay first of all. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRRYYY! D: I Haven't updated in 3 months asdfghjkl; I'm so sorry guys. I can't thank you enough for being so patient with me :'3 You guys are the fucking best 3

The reason I havn't updated in so fucking long is that my mom went into hospital and shit like that. So I never really got time to write. But my mom's home now and I'm able to write tons ^_^ Well, on the weekends that is. Plus the summer holidays are coming up :)

-Gerard's POV-

"So are you going to grow the fuck up or am I going to have to do this?" Frank asked with a sigh. I shrugged. We had moved from the living room, through my bedroom, and into the bathroom. I shrugged. Frank raised an eyebrow. "Gerard, all you have to do is wash dry blood off your face. It's not that difficult." He laughed. I smiled, "I like it when you laugh." I said. Frank blushed slightly, "Well uhm, I still don't completely forgive you for being an asshole to Lindsey yet so..." He admitted. "S'okay." I nodded, sadly. "I'll be right back." He said smiling slightly and left the room. He was probably going to get a wash cloth of some sort. Frank knew his way around my house too well. He had been coming and going from my house for years now. Starting from when we would have band practice with the guys in my garage when we had just formed the band 'till well, now. The fact that we've been best friends for that long was fascinating. We hardly ever argue or disagree with eachothers opinions, but whenever there is an argument between us it's resolved minutes later. The arguments are usually started by me, or are about a stupid decission I'd made.

Frank returned secounds later, wash cloth in hand. He ran it under the tap of the white generic sink and then handed to me. "Thanks." I said taking it from him. "No problem." He nodded. I sighed heavily. "Hey Frank?" "Yeah?" "I'm sorry" I apologized. "I mean it. I dunno why I'm such an ass to her all the time. I guess..." I stopped and glanced over at him. "...I guess I'm just scared. I'm not ready to be a dad. I'm only twenty-seven for fucks sake. The main thing is that I am really sorry. I'll apologise to Lindsey later." I finished with a light sigh. Frank bit his bottom lip gently and nodded. "Okay. I forgive you." He said, giving in and smiled. I smiled back. "Just promise me you'll apologise to Lynds later." He said. I nodded, "Promise." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged him back. I rested my chin on top of his head and inhaled the smell of his messy but clean hair. "Your hair smells nice today. " I said matter-of-factly. "Uh.. thanks Gerard." He giggled. I nodded slightly and sighed quietly. "Hey Gee?" He said quietly, not releasing me from the hug. "Mmhmm?" "Me wuvs you." He said cutely. I laughed. "Me wuvs you too, Frankie." "Yeah, you better." He said looking up at me with squinted eyes. I smiled and leaned to kiss him gently but he pulled away. "Wait what?" I said confusedly. He smiled, "Your still covered in blood, Gee." "Oh yeah. Whoops." I said smiling. He laughed. "Here, gimme that." He said taking the cloth from my hand and dabbed it on my face. All was fine until he wiped under my nose. "Owwh!" I complained pulling away. "That hurt." I said. "Sowwy." He said, putting on his 'cute' voice again. "I'll be more careful this time. Promise." He reassured. I nodded and then he wiped under my nose gently, getting rid of all evidence from the 'fight'. I wouldn't exactly call it a fight though. It was more me getting beaten up by a girl than a fight. But then again fight did sound better. Yeah let's stick with fight.

"Now. All clean." He said, throwing the blood stained piece of material in the sink. "Oh wait." He said wiping a drip of blood he'd missed with the tip of his index finger. He studied the red liquid on his finger for a second and then his eyes met mine again. He smirked and then licked his finger clean. I smiled evily, then leaned forward and crushed my lips against his with a little too much force, which resulted in him backing into a wall. I placed both my hands on either side of his waist as he placed his hands on either sides of my face and then moved them up into my hair. I moaned quietly as his tongue made contact with mine and moved my hands under his shirt and traced patterns on his skin with the tips of my cool fingers which made him shiver against me. I started placing kisses along his jawline until I had reached his neck. "You've tasted my blood. It's only fair I get to taste yours." I said seductively and then bit down gently on his neck which made him gasp loudly and tighten his grip on my hair. I bit down just about hard enough for me to draw blood and then licked up then drops of blood that had appered. He bit down on his lip trying to keep himself from moaning, but failed. "Fuck, Frankie." I moaned against his neck. His grip on my hair grew tighter with every touch. I slid my hands from his back to his waist again and began to open his belt slowly. "Wait! Fuck. Gerard s-stop!" He stuttered. "Make me." I growled as I opened the button on his jeans. He pushed my hands away, "I said stop." He said, breathlessly. I frowned as he re-did his jeans and belt and then took out his phone and answered it. Wait, his phone had been ringing? "Hello?" He said, trying to sound as normal as possible. I smirked as I spotted the bite mark that was clearly visible on his neck. "Wait Lindsey. Calm down. Now tell me what's wrong." Lindsey? I groaned, left the room and threw myself on to my bed. "Okay okay. It's fine. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just sit there don't do anything okay? Okay bye." Frank came into the room and sat down beside me. "I have to go." He said guiltily. I sighed, "Of course you do." "Gerard. Lindsey's about commit suicide." "Wait, what!" He sighed, "Well she is. I gotta go check on her. She's scared. " "'kay then." I said sulkingly. "You can come too if you want. You'll have to wait in the car though." He offered. I sat up and nodded, "Okay. Let's get going then." He nodded and stood up.

We were at Lindsey's within minutes, which sucked. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't break anything, don't leave the car, don't-" "Talk to strangers?" I interrupted. "Exactly." He laughed and opened the car door, but before he got out he turned and said "Oh and Gerard? We can continue our recent , 'activity', later. Okay?" "Well okay then." I smiled, "Hurry the fuck back!" He laughed and got out of the car closing the car door behind him.

-Frank's POV-

I knocked on the front door of the two-story house I'd just left not even an hour ago. "It's open." I heard Lindsey call from inside. I opened the door, stepped inside and shut it gently behind me. Lindsey walked swiftly out of the kitchen and into the hallway. She was still in her pjs and you could tell from her tear stained face that she had been crying. She smiled slightly, "I lied." I nodded. "I know." She sighed and ran her fingers through her jet-black hair. "Frank, do you hate me?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "No, of course I don't what gave you that idea?" She shook her head, "It's nothing, nevermind. " I nodded, still not completely convinced. She'd tell me sooner or later. "So ... where's my hug?" I asked reaching out towards her. She smiled, wrapped her thin arms around me and rest her head on my shoulder. "Frank?" "Mhmm?" I answered. "What's that?" She asked, questioningly. Then I realised something. Shit, the bite. "W-what's what?" I stuttered. She broke away from the hug and ran the tips of her fingers over the wound. "What is THAT." She said. "Oh! That. That is uh.." "Is that what I think it is!" She gasped. It wasn't an angry kind of gasp, just a surprised one. Which surprised me. "Uhh maybe?" I said, placing my hand over the graze on my neck. Lindsey smiled. Wait what? Why is she smiling? "So who is she?" Wait what? She? Ohh ... "Uhh, you don't know her! She's from New York." I said quickly. "Ohh New York? Awesome. Is she cute?" She asked. "How about we discuss her in the kitchen or something!" I suggested, gesturing toward the kitchen door. She nodded and walked quickly into the kitchen. I followed and we sat either side of the kitchen table. "So..." She began. "What does she look like? What's her name? What age is she?" She asked, excitedly. "Uhm, shortish. Black hair, Hazel eyes. Her name is uhm ... Grace! And uh she's ... my age." I answered. "Grace huh? Well that's a pretty name." She smiled. "You should bring her over here one of the days. I'd love to meet her!" "I bet." I sighed. This wasn't gonna end well.

So far I've told her that Grace was an old friend of my cousin's best friend's girlfriend and she works at a small record shop in the centre of New York city. Lindsey seemed to be believing every word so far, which was great. But I'm not sure how long I can keep this up for. Then there was a knock on the kitchen door. "Come in?" Lindsey said confusedly. The door opened and Gerard walked casually into the room. "Don't worry Lindsey. I'm not gonna fight with you or anything. I just want a drink. Is that okay with you?" He said already looking in the fridge. "I don't give a fuck about what you do Gerard." Lindsey sighed, rolling her eyes. "Good." Gerard replied taking a glass bottle out of the fridge. "In that case, you wont mind if I drink your alcohol." He smiled opening the bottle cap with his teeth. "Anyway! As I was saying, tell me more about Grace!" She said cheerfully. This was starting to annoy me. "Grace? Who's Grace?" Gerard asked, and swallowed a mouthfull of his drink. "Grace is Frank's girlfriend." Gerard's eye widened as he took another mouthful of his drink. "FRANK'S WHAT!" "Girlfriend, Gerard! Jesus. I'm not surprised he never told you." She said annoyedly. "She's the one who did that." Lindsey said pointing to my neck. Gerard smirked, "Oh, is she now?" "Yes Gerard." I said threw clenched teeth. "Oh I see. That bite looks pretty deep, dude. You may wanna get that checked out." Gerard said, still smirking and finished his drink.

I decided to make this chapter a little bit longer than my usual ones seeing as I havn't update in like forever xD Hope you liked :3 Next one shall be up soon-ishh xo 


	14. Right fucking here Right fucking now

There are a few reasons as to why this is a late update:

1) I get distracted, really easily.

2) Family crap.

3) I am simply lazy and just wasn't bothered.

And for them reasons, I am sorry. And I simply cannot thank you guys enough for hanging around for so long and being so patient. You guys are simply amazing.  
So yeah, THANK YOU!

I will try to make this chapter more interesting than usual, but if it isn't, like I said before "I am simply lazy..." xD

~*Chapter 14*~

Frank sighed as he slammed the car door shut after he sat in the driver's seat of his sad-excuse of a car. He pressed his forehead firmly against the steering wheel and gripped it tightly on both sides with his hands. He was completely and utterly fed up of lying to his best friend. His best friend that had been around for years and had stood by him through thick and thin. He was never any good at keeping secrets or lying. He wondered if he would be able to keep this up for much longer.

"I can't do this". He said aloud, as he heard the car door on the passenger side of the car shut.  
"What do you mean?" Gerard said, absent-mindedly. Frank sighed, "I mean, I can't lie to Lindsey anymore. She caught me off guard in there, I-I had no idea what to say! Now she's expecting me to bring someone who doesn't even exist over to meet her next week! If I don't come clean now, it will be much worse when she finds out later by herself. She'll hate me for sure..."  
"Frank, she's not going to find out". He said quickly, before Frank got a chance to say another word.  
"And how exactly, is she not going to find out? Who the hell am I supposed to bring over to meet her next Friday?"  
"I dunno, exactly. But we'll work something out, promise". Gerard reassures him, as he took a cigerette out of the box he kept in his jeans pocket and lit it.  
"No we wont, Gee! And you fucking know it! I'm going to have to tell Lindsey, confess everything! She's going to be heartbroken and she'll hate me forever". Frank snapped. He honestly didn't want to lose Lindsey, not after all of the stuff they've been through together. He didn't want to have to give up Gerard either, even if he can be a pain in the ass most of the time. He loved him, a lot. He didn't feel comfortable admitting it aloud, but it was the truth.  
"Frankie, calm down. I will sort something out, okay! I already have a few ideas in mind. You are going to be absaloutely fine. I wont let anything happen you, I promise." Gerard said, running his hand up and down Frank's back slowly.  
Frank smiled softly at the gesture, his forehead still on the steering wheel. He sighed, "Okay Gerard. I trust you".  
"Good. Now can you start the car and drive? Lindsey has been watching from her doorway for the past three minutes and she is starting to scare me."  
Frank giggled and started the car.

Frank watched Gerard from the corner of his eye as he drove. He was sitting cross-legged, his hand supporting his chin as he looked out the window.  
The drive was silent, but nice. It was always the same when it was just the both of them. There was no awkwardness, just the two of them enjoying eachother's company and mere existence. Gerard took his phone out of his pocket and bit his lip, thinkingly. He pressed the buttons on the keypad frantically, which he always done when texting. "Who're you talking to?" Frank asked. "You shall see soon, my dear Frankie." He answered, smiling at him as he slid his phone back into his pocket.  
He was slightly confused by what he had ment by that, but at the same time he was curious.  
"Soon?"  
"As in straight after I take this call". Gerard said, taking his phone out again as 'Tonight Tonight' by The Smashing Pumpkins started to play. Frank brow furrowed. "Hellooo?" Gerard sang, into the phone. A barely audible voice coming from his phone and Frank couldn't make out who it was or what it was they were saying. "Uh huh, on Friday. As in next Friday." Gerard said. 'Lindsey related, I'm guessing', Frank thought. "That's awesome, Brian! Thanks man. We'll see you on Thursday then, right? Okay, bye." Gerard said happily and then hung up.  
"Why were you talking to Brian?" Frank asked, as he parked the car outside Gerard's house once again. Gerard just sat there, trying to hid his ridiculously wide grin.  
"What the fuck are you planning!" Frank giggled, as he took the key out of the ignition. "You know how you love me?" Gerard said, smugly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, I resolved the Lindsey problem. We wont be here on Friday". He smiled.  
Frank grinned, "Oh my God, what? Where are we going? And what does this have to do with Bria-" He stopped, as realistaion struck him.  
"No way. No fucking way! Are you serious?" Frank splurtted, excitedly. Gerard laughed, "My Chemical Romance are going back on tour, baby!"  
"Gerard Arthur Way, I fucking love you!" Frank squealed happily as he crushed his lips against his. Gerard smiled as he kissed him back, sliding his hand up the back of his 'best friend's shirt. Frank gasped as his cold hand made contact with his back. Gerard laughed lightly, "You okay?"  
"Inside." Frank said through clenched teeth.  
"Huh?" Gerard said, confusedly.  
"Get. Inside. Now!" Frank demanded.  
"Wait Frank, are you serious?" He said biting his bottom lip, becoming slightly turned-on by his determination.  
"Yes! Now go before I change my mind." Frank ordered.

Frank could have sworn he had never seen Gerard move as quickly as he had in that moment. He had slammed his door shut, ran over to Frank's side, swung open the car door grabbed his hand, slammed that door, locked the car, dragged him inside and up the stairs into his room by the hand. He then pushed him down on to the bed, climbed on top of him and crushed his lips on his. Frank laughed, "Wait. Did you leave the front door open?" "Who gives a fuck!" Gerard growled, sliding Frank t-shirt off over his head.  
"True, true." Frank giggled. Gerard took his shirt off over his head and felt Frank shiver underneath him. Gerard always loved when that happened. He had always been cold-blooded. It was one of the many things that attracted Frank to him. Gerard's lips met his again as he grabbed both of Frank's wrists and held them over his head.  
Gerard moaned as Frank slid his tongue inside his mouth. Gerard let go of his wrists and slid his hand down Frank's chest, still not breaking the kiss. Frank tangled his fingers in Gerard's shoulder-length hair and moaned softly. Gerard broke the kiss and started placing kisses down Frank's jawline, where he revisited the bite he had left on his neck. He bit down on it gently which made Frank moan louder and tighten his grip on Gerard's hair. Gerard smiled as he bit down harder and re-punctured the wound.  
"Fuck!" Frank exclaimed, throwing his head back and tightening his grip, eyes closed tightly. He sucked at the two puncture wounds he had made with his canine-teeth, until blood began to flow slowly. Gerard moaned at the taste of his blood in his mouth. "Dammit." Gerard panted, his lips still on Frank's neck as he licked his neck clean.  
"Fucking vampire." Frank whispered, loudly. Gerard smirked, "You know you fucking love it". Frank glanced up at him as their lips met once again. He honestly didn't know why he didn't let this happen sooner. The Gerard before him, was the most beautiful and hottest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. The eyeliner that once outlined his eyes was now everywhere and his hair was everywhere, but he still managed to make it work. His once soft, hazel-green eyes where full of desire and it was real fucking turn on.  
Frank untangled his fingers from his hair and moved them gently downwards, his fingers just barely touching him. He moved them down his pale chest down to his belt where he undid Gerard's jeans. Gerard kicked off his shoes, making it easier to remove the rest of his clothes. He slid his jeans off and began opening Frank's trousers, not breaking the kiss. Both panting, they broke the kiss and pulled his trousers off. "I fucking love you, Frankie. More than anything. I mean it." Gerard said, still panting slightly.  
"I know that, Gee. And I love you." Frank answered, his hand caressing Gerard's cheek. "And I don't want to make you do anything you're uncomfortable with. So I'm going to ask, are you sure you want to do this right here, right now?"  
Frank was bewildered by the sudden change in personality, so he just nodded.  
"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting, at all. If you think now is not the right time, we can do this some other time. Don't worry about what I want, I got to suck your blood for fucks sake. I'm fucking ecstatic about that!" He said.  
Frank thought for a secound and then nodded slowly. "Gerard, I am not waiting any fucking longer. I want this right here, right now." He said smirking and moved his hand down to Gerard's thigh, where he started moving his fingers upwards and under his boxers. Gerard moaned loudly as Frank's hand travelled up his thigh. "Right fucking here. And right fucking now." Frank whispered seductively, in his ear.  
Gerard moaned even louder at the sound, even though he was biting his bottom lip to surpress it.  
"Gerard? You here?" A voice called from other side of the bedroom door. Both of their eyes flew open, wide. "Shit,fuck!" Gerard said, getting up off the bed. "Uh, be there in a minute, Brian. Just out of the shower. Be there in a minute!" He called, his voice raspy. "What the fuck do I do!" Frank whispered loud enough so only Gerard could hear. "Uh.." Gerard said, thinkingly. He picked up Frank's clothes and threw them at him. "Go into the bathroom and change!" Gerard whispered. Frank sighed, got up and went into the bathroom, clothes in hand and closed the door behind him. "Yeah uh, Gerard you left the front door open. You realise that or, what?" Brian asked through the door. "I did? Oh, my bad." Gerard said, biting his lip as he tugged his clothes back on.  
"Um yeah. Gerard are you okay? You sound like you're coming down with something..." Brian said, warily.  
Gerard coughed, "Oh,I'm fine really!" He let out a nervous laugh as he fixed his belt and then took a quick look around the room before opening the door.  
"Hi Brian! How nice to see you!" Gerard greeted cheerfully.  
Brian raised and eyebrow, "What are you hiding?" Gerard's eyes widened. "Uhm. Nothing".  
Brian narrowed his eyes at him. "Hmm. Okay...then"  
Gerard nodded slowly, "Uh. wanna come in and check? you don't seem to believe me". Brian nodded, "If you don't mind."  
Gerard gestured for him to come in and he walked into the room, looking around.  
"Okay, Gerard. Who's here?" Brian asked, his arms folded across his chest. Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Yourself and I?"  
"No, Gerard. Who else is here?" "No one."  
"Are you sure?  
Gerard nodded.  
"Well, when I was walking up the stairs, there sounded like there was someone else here..." Brian started. "Plus, you just said you came out of the shower. You smell Gerard. Really bad. No offence. Oh and, the last time I checked you can't drive. Why is there a car in your driveway?"  
"I do not know what you're talking about..." Gerard said, shaking his head. Brian sighed. "Oh. Well that's strange. The funny thing is that I know someone who owns a car like that, you may know him too..."  
Frank then emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed except for his shoes. Brian looked over at Gerard, eyebrows raised.  
"Oh. Hi Brian!" Frank said, happily. "Long time no see." Brian smiled, "Hello Frank." Gerard scratched the back of his neck nervously and let out a sigh.

Brian sighed and took a seat on the bed. "Okay guys, I'll give you one chance to tell me what the hell is going on here. Go." He said, head in his hands.  
"Umm..." Gerard said, thinkingly. Frank stood there feeling awkward, until he couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to Gerard, grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

Soo? Was that good or bad? xD Next update shall be at some point this year ... :L


	15. Please

Chapter fiveteen ! Woah, never thought I'd get this far. I for one am very proud of myself :') xD

Thank you all so so soo much for reading and all the lovely reviews and such. You guys are amazing and I love you all :3

I would like to thank you people (obviously) and Ms. Demi Lovato for helping me write this chapter. I've been listening to her CD 'Don't Forget..' while writing this chapter and it helped me out a lot. So yeah, thank you Demi xD Be sure to check out her album on Itunes, believe me people, It's worth it! I'm not usually into that sort of music but I just love me some Demi ! x3

I don't own My Chemical Romance and am not any of the people mentioned in the story. The storyline is purely fictional and was made up by me. None of the events have actually happened. So don't sue me! o(^_^)o

~*Chapter*Fifteen*~

"So what does Lindsey think about all of this?" Brian asked both boys after Gerard explained the situation. One of the reasons they hired Brian as the band's manager in the first place was the fact that he never judges anyone or the decisions they make. He has always been a very understanding guy when it came to these kind of things, whether it was about one of Gerard and Lindsey's fights or if any of the guys just needed someone to talk to. Brian was always there to help. The three of them were now sitting down in the livingroom. Frank and Gerard sat on one couch and Brian the other. Gerard sighed.  
"She doesn't know. I know that we should of told her but, I doubt she would be able to take it. Seeing as there's the kid and everything..."  
"She also thinks you're going to propose to her". Frank added. Gerard's eyes widened.  
"Wait, what! Where'd she get that idea from?" He asked, shaking his head. "She told me that she heard you talking to Mikey over the phone about ring sizes or something". He answered quietly, bringing his knees up to his chest. Gerard had a confused expression on his face and bit his bottom lip thinkingly.  
"Is this true, Gerard?" Brian asked. Gerard shook his head once again, "I honestly can't remember talking to Mikey about rings at all. Let alone a fucking wedding ring". He answered, confusion still visible in his voice. "Well you must have been! I know Lindsey is a lot of things, but she is certainly not a liar!" Frank snapped, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He couldn't believe Gerard was lying to him. After all they had been through together in the past few months. All of that sneaking around Lindsey and everyone else for nothing, did Gerard even love him? Frank's thoughts could easily be seen in his eyes, and Gerard saw them.  
"Frank, I swear! I've never once planned on marrying Lindsey! Not once". He told him. "I loved her once, yes. But I've never once thought about proposing to her". Frank stayed silent, studying his hands as he kept them on his lap. He honestly didn't know how to reply. Either Gerard was lying or had simply forgotten. But discussing marrying the person you love is not something that can be easily forgotten. "Frank, please answer me!" "Why would you lie to me, Gerard?" Frank asked quietly, as a teardrop started making it's way down his cheek.  
"I'm not lying, Frank! I can't lie to you, and you know that."  
Frank fell silent again, still studying his hands as another tear fell.  
"Frank, please". Gerard choked, grabbing Frank's hands in his. "Frank, please just look at me".  
Frank looked up slowly, his eyes meeting Gerard's.  
"Please. You've got to believe me, Frankie..." Gerard cried, holding his hands tightly.  
Frank shook his head, "I'm going to go home now". "Frank, please! You have got to believe me! I love you, Frankie. Just please, don't leave!" He begged, tears beginning to make their way down his pale cheeks.  
"I have to go". He stood up and headed upstairs to get his shoes, Gerard not far behind him.  
"Frankie please!"  
"No Gerard! I'm leaving!" He said, sliding on his shoes and grabbed his car keys off the floor. Gerard grabbed both of his wrists, still crying. "Please Frankie. I don't love Lindsey. I love you, I always have and always will. You're all I think about, please just don't leave me!" "Gerard, let go". He replied calmly. Gerard shook his head, "No! If I let go you'll leave me! I just can't let that happen! I love you so fucking much, baby. I don't want to loose you!"  
"Gerard, you're hurting me!" He cried, as Gerard tightened his grip on wrists. He let go of him immediatly as he heard him cry out. He felt sick. Not 'hang-over sick' or 'upset stomach sick', Gerard felt disgusted, with himself. He had hurt the only person he had ever genuinely loved, his one and only. He had hurt him physically and mentally. Gerard wanted to crawl up in a ball and die right on the spot. "I-I'm so sorry". He stuttered. Frank took no notice to his apology and ran out of the room, down the stairs and slammed the front door behind him.

It took Gerard a moment to realise what had just happend, but when he did it was like getting hit over the head with a sledgehammer. The force was so great that he fell to his knees, cluching his head. He just wanted it all to disappear. He wanted to disappear.  
"I'll check up on you later, Gerard. Hope you're okay". He heard Brian call from downstairs, after forgetting about the fact he had been there all along. Gerard heard the front door slam shut once again, and that was it. The house fell silent, and Gerard hated it. He hated everything. He hated Lindsey, he hated his life. He hated himself. After he collected all his thoughts, he came up with a silution. He wanted to escape. And so he would. He slowly got to his feet and staggered into the kitchen.

~Frank's Pov*

Frank's hands shook on the steering wheel as he turned into his driveway, a place he hadn't been in quite a while. He was confused, hurt, and he didn't know what to do or what would happen next. He wiped his tears as he took the key of the ignition and stepped out of the car, shutting the door and locking the car behind him. He walked up the short path to his front door where he unlocked it and stepped inside. He shut it queitly after himself and let out a shakey sigh, his back against the door. Frank lived alone. Which was good in situations like this. The last think he wanted was a hundred and one people asking him what was wrong. He slowly made his way up to his bedroom where he sat down on his bed carefully, as if it would collapse under the pressure. He sat there for a moment or two, sorting out his thoughts. He decided it would be easier to do so while showering, which he really needed. He stood up and made his way into the bathroom where he got undressed and stood inside and switched it on.

Afterwards, he put on some clean clothes. Which consisted of a red 'Legalise Gay' t shirt, black skinny jeans, his black skeleton hoodie and converse. He then dried his hair with the hairdryer and applied a new layer of eyeliner to his eyes. He then went downstairs and poured himself a bowl of cereal, seeing as he was never thought how to cook properly. He sat down in the livingroom with his bowl of cereal and turned on the TV. He flicked through the few stations he had and stopped on 'FRIENDS'. He devoured his cereal and then took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. '5:45' it read and Frank let out a sigh, placing the empty bowl on the floor. He bit his nails nervously, contemplating on whether he should invite Lindsey over for a while. But if he were to do so he would most likely end up telling her about anything and everything. He sighed, closing his eyes in frustration. He decided not to and scrolled down through all of the contacts in his phonebook. He kept on scrolling until he reached 'Gerard'. He thought for a minute. He had hurt him, but a part of him needed to know he was okay. He bit his lip and decided against it. It was too soon, plus he hadn't forgiven him. He begun scrolling again and stopped over a certain contact he hadn't spoken to in what must have been a year. He played with his lip ring as he clicked on the contact and clicked 'Send Message'.  
'Hey, man. Long time no talk! Wanna come over to my house for a while to catch up?'  
He hit 'Send' and waited patiently.  
A few minutes later, he recieved a message back.  
'Oh woah hey! Yeah sure. Be over in a few. You haven't moved house or anything, right?'  
Frank smiled, 'Nope, still the same old shitty crib. See you in a while then.'  
He hit 'Send' again and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He had a feeling this was going to kind of awkward. The two of them used to be such good friends, used to hang around all the time. But they kind of grew apart when the whole Gerard thing came about. A few minutes later, the doorbell rung and Frank headed to answer the door. He sighed just before he opened the door, and smiled at the man standing there. "Hey, man! Long time no see!" Frank greeted, gesturing him to come inside. The man grinned his usual cheesy, and somewhat creepy, grin, "I know right? Looking good by the way." He complimented. "Thanks, not feeling good though". He told his old friend.  
"Oh really?" Frank nodded as the both of them sat down in the livingroom.  
"Let me guess. It's Gerard-related shit. Am I right?"  
Frank shrugged, "maybe".  
The man shook his head, "Thought so. He can be such a bitch at times. A bit of a whore too!"  
Frank giggled, "You've got that right".  
"So tell me, what's the bastard done now?" Frank told his old friend about the whole situation with Lindsey and about what had just happened. His friend nodded. "I see, I see".  
Frank sighed, "And now, I just don't fucking know what to do... Oh fuck! Sorry man, I didn't mean to dump all this crap on you!" The man laughed, "Dude, It is perfectly fine. Better than an awkward silence, am I right?" Frank nodded, smiling softly.  
"I've missed you, Bert".  
"I've missed you too, man".

BOOM! DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING DID YOU! ;D HURRHURR X3 Anywayyy, review, favourite, and I shall update asap !


	16. Couldn't help myself

_Guess what? You're just about to read the last chapter! GAH. I would just like to thank you (I know I thank you in every chapter I post, but still). Thank you so much for reading The Kids From Yesterday. The story was originally going to end in a completely different way, but to be quite honest I was getting fed up with the plot. I wanted to end it like, asap. So this is the ending I came up with. I hope it's up to your standards :)_

_Oh, and I'm in the middle of writing another completely different story. So, you should check it out when I post it! I'm not sure if it's going to be a Frerard yet, but ya' know. Go and read it anyway xD_

*** Chapter 16 - The FINAL Chapter ***

"Sorry, I just can't do this." Frank said, his lips leaving his friend's. Frank had never liked Bert as more than a friend. He had always just been his friend, with benefits. The two had made-out many times before, there was no _real_ reason behind it. Whenever Frank called Bert to come and hang out, let's just say there was never any talking involved. Bert was never not up for it and it was just Frank's way of keeping his mind off of things that had been bothering him at the time. In this case, Gerard. It had been a while since Frank and Bert 'hung out' because whenever Frank was with Gerard, there was nothing to bother him.

"Sorry." Frank repeated, biting his bottom lip. Bert shrugged, sitting back in the sofa. "It's fine, dude. I understand."

Frank smiled, apologetically.

"Hey, you got any pizza?" Bert asked. "I think there's some in the fridge, help yourself." Frank laughed. "Fuck yes." Bert grinned and walked into the kitchen. Frank took his phone out of his pocket as he felt it vibrate. 'Gerard' the screen read, Frank bit his lip as he pressed the 'accept' button and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Frankie." Lindsey's voice greeted. She didn't sound like her usual perky or pissed-off self, which worried him. "Lindsey? Why do you have Gerard's phone?" He asked, confusedly. Lindsey stayed silent, which worried him even more. "Linds? Linds, answer me. What's wrong?"

"You've got to come down to the hospital." She answered. Frank's eye widened, "Wait what! Is it the baby? What's happened?"

"It's not the baby, Frank. It's Gee, he-..." She stopped mid-sentence. From what he could tell it sounded like she was crying. "Lindsey, talk to me. What's wrong with Gerard?"

"He attempted to commit suicide, Frank! I-I went to his house, he never answered his phone and h-he was-oh God, Frank. Please just hurry." Frank's whole body turned numb and his phone fell from his hand. Tears started forming in his hazel eyes as the hand that had held the phone fell to his side. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing on to anything he could get his hands on to keep him on his feet. Bert was sat in the kitchen, devouring a pizza. "You had half a pizza in the fridge so I-" He stopped when he saw the state Frank was in. "Man, are you okay? What's wrong?" Frank looked over to him, "Lindsey just called. Gerard's in hospital..."

Bert's jaw dropped open. "What, is he okay? What happened?"

"He-he ..." Frank couldn't verbalize anything properly, he just needed to get to the hospital, fast.

"Okay, okay um, I'll take you to the hospital. You are in no condition to drive." He said getting to his feet. Frank attempted to smile his thanks, but failed.

Bert helped Frank into his car and then got in himself. He drove straight to the hospital and parked outside it. Frank, who had regained all feeling in his body, got out of the car and ran into the hospital, leaving Bert behind. He just needed to find Gerard, and Bert would most likely understand. Frank ran up to the front desk and asked which room Gerard was in. "Mr. Way is in room twenty-six, I could take you if you'd like." A short-haired woman with light-green eyes wearing a white nurse's uniform offered. Frank nodded, "Please." The woman gave him a polite nod. "Follow me then. And may I ask how you know Mr. Way?"

"I'm a friend." He answered, quietly.

The two walked down three corridors and up two flights of stairs and finally stopped outside what must of been room twenty-six. Lindsey was sitting on one of the three chairs that was outside of the room, her hair a mess and her cheeks tear-stained. Frank nodded his thanks to the woman who smiled politely and walked away. Frank let out a sharp sigh, becoming numb again. Lindsey looked up as she realised he was there. She got to her feet and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He hugged her back, as she began to cry. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to hold back his tears. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay." He soothed and placed a soft peck on her forehead.

The both of them had moved to the chairs and neither were crying anymore. "What happened?" Frank asked her softly. She let out a tired sigh, her head resting on his shoulder and her leg crossed over the other. "I went to give out to him for not answering his phone. The both of us were supposed to go and pick out clothes for Bandit today, but he wouldn't pick up his phone. So I went to his house and nobody answered the door. The door wasn't locked so I went inside. I heard noise coming from the kitchen, and-..." She stopped, rubbing her eyes. They were red raw from crying and rubbing at them. He had never seen her look as upset as did before. Frank grabbed both of her hands to stop her from rubbing them and to comfort her. "And what, Lindsey?"

She sniffed, "He was unconcious, on the kitchen floor, surrounded by blood. He ha-had-..." She burst into tears again before she could finish. Frank knew well what she was about to say, but couldn't believe it. He couldn't help but feel it was all his fault. He shouldn't have left. He should of stayed and listened to what he had to say! Tears had started making their way down his cheeks once again and he brought her into another hug. He felt sick, more than he had ever felt in his whole life. It was all his fault. This was the secound time he had put him in hospital and he hated to admit it. But it was true. He knew what he had to do. He had to make sure he wouldn't be able to hurt him anymore. He had to leave him. For Lindsey's sake, for his, and Bandit's.

Frank pulled away slowly, wiping his tears. "Wait. Where's Ray? Where's Mikey?" He asked her.

"Behind you." She sniffed, wiping her own tears with the sleeve of her white hoodie. He turned around to see the two walking down the corridor towards them. Both looked stressed out, tired and most of all, worried. "Hey you guys." Mikey greeted, his voice shaky. "Hey." Frank greeted them both. "Have you seen him yet?" Mikey asked him, his back against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. Frank shook his head. "He _is_ awake at the moment. He's in a good enough mood, well, good for Gerard. He's kind of bummed about the fact that he's still... alive." Mikey told him, sadness visible in his beautiful brown eyes. "And the doctor said he's fine." Ray added. "Have you seen him yet, Linds?" Mikey asked her. "Not yet. I don't know if I want to..." She admitted, sadly. "How about you come in with me?" Frank suggested, speaking softly. "Only if you hold my hand." He smiled softly, "Of course I will." He took her hand in his as they both got to their feet. "We'll be out in a sec, guys." He told them. "Take your time." Ray smiled softly at them both.

Gerard was sat in one of the hospital beds in the ward. The clothes he had been wearing before were replaced by a white hospital gown. He looked a lot paler than earlier and he wasn't wearing eyeliner, which looked strange. They had also removed the chipped, black nail varnish that once covered his finger nails. He didn't notice the two at first. He appeared to be lost in thought and was studying his hands absent mindedly. Frank looked at Lindsey from the corner of his eye. She smiled softly at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "How are you feeling?" Lindsey asked Gerard quietly. His head shot up at the sound of her voice, "I'm sort of annoyed, to be perfectly honest." He answered, looking at Frank as he spoke. Frank swallowed the large lump in his throat with difficulty. He tried to avoid making eye contact with him as much as possible. "I mean, I wanted to die! But I can't. Nobody will let me."

"Why though?" Lindsey asked, sitting down on the chair that was placed at the end of the bed. "Why did you want to die?"

"I have my reasons..." Gerard said queitly, looking back down at his hands.

"What are they though? Is it because of Bandit? If that's it then don't worry about it. You don't have to have anything to do with her."

"It's not Bandit."

"What is it then, Gerard! Is it me?" She cried. He shook his head.

"Lindsey, why don't you go get yourself some coffee? I'll wait here." Frank suggested, letting go of her hand. "Okay." She said whispered, wiping her tears. He smiled softly at her as she got to her feet and left the room. Frank sighed and sat down on the chair. "Thanks for that." Gerard said quietly.

"Why would you do this?" Frank asked. Gerard looked up from his hands and to Frank.

"Like I said, I have my reasons."

"Like what?

"I'm an idiot who makes bad decisions. I've hurt everyone I love or once loved, I don't want to be the father of my baby girl...need more? I could go on for hours! Oh and the most important one, I've hurt you both mentally and physically! Aren't I just the best?" He snapped.

Frank fell silent, not knowing how to respond. He started with the easiest way. "Everyone makes bad decisions."

"Is that honestly all you have to say." He asked. Frank shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Gerard, I need you." He whispered.

"No. You don't."

"Yeah! Yeah, I do. I need you. I need you here. How do you expect me to keep on living my life if you're not in it? "

Gerard ran his hand through his hair, his bandaged wrists visible now. "If you had died. Then I would have soon after, because I love you so fucking much that it even hurts sometimes. But you know what? That is perfectly fine with me if that means I get to see you everyday and enjoy every single second of it."

"Frank..."

"A-And do you have any idea how I _felt_ when I got that phone call from Lindsey? I didn't feel. I just felt numb, nothing! I couldn't even think straight. All I knew was that I had to get the hospital to see you!"

"Frank, I-.."

"Let me finish! And I don't care if you don't want to marry Lindsey, because I'm making you! She is one of the most beautiful and most wonderful people I know and you are very lucky to have her. She loves you so much and I know this because I was the one who sat outside holding her hand for the past half hour as she cried her eyes out. She cried her eyes out because she was the one who found you, in your house, on the kitchen floor, unconcious. She thought you were dead! And-..."

"Shut up." Gerard demanded, quietly. Frank's jaw dropped, "What, did you just say?"

Gerard looked up at him, pain and sadness clearly visible in his eyes. "I said shut up, and come here for a second."

Frank bit his lip, "No. Gerard, I can't do this anymore."

The room fell silent.

"Frank, no. Y-you can't, you can't do this to me again."

"I'm sorry."

"No. You are not leaving me, Frank. There is no way I'm letting you leave after what you have just told me!"

"Gerard, please..."

"No. If I can't fix the problem with suicide then I need to fix it the hard way. I'm telling Lindsey what's been going on. It doesn't matter how much you say you're leaving. You are NOT leaving me again. You are the most important thing in my life, always have been, always be!" Gerard told him, getting to his feet. He still had the jeans he had on before hand on him under the gown and he took it off over his head revealing his black t shirt. "Gerard, you need your rest!"

"No I fucking don't! I need you to understand that I'll do anything to be able to keep you by my fucking side! And seeing as I can't convince you with words, I'll just have to show you! I'm telling Lindsey as soon as she gets back. "

"Gerard, please listen to me!"

"No, I am telling her! And there's nothing you can do abou-"  
"Gerard, I'm breaking up with you." He snapped, sadly.

Gerard fell silent, tears making their way silently down his pale cheeks.  
"I don't want to hurt you anymore. And, the only way I can prevent it from happening again is if we don't do this anymore. I love you way too much to be with you, knowing it could happen again. I'm so sorry."  
Gerard lowered his head, "You haven't hurt me though..."  
"Yes I have! And I've made my decision. Please say it's okay Gerard, I wont be able to live with myself if it's not. I need to know that you'll be okay. That you'll marry Lindsey and that you will look after your little girl. I need you to do this, for me.

Gerard lifted his head slowly, but didn't answer.  
"Gee, _please_".  
Gerard nodded softly. Frank smiled, sadly. "Thank you".  
Frank stepped towards him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

***TIME LAPSE **- 4 years later*

"Come on, B. Blow out the candles!" Lindsey told her daughter, who was looking at the candles that were placed on her cake in amazment. "No! They's too pwetty. Dunt kill them!" The black-haired four-year old told her mother. "Come on, Bandette! I want to go pway, alwedy". One of her friends demanded, her hands on her hips. Bandit sighed and blew out the candles. Everyone around her cheered. She put her hands over her ears, trying to block out the loud applause. "Stop iiit!" She complained. "Come on, Bandette!" Her friend told her taking her hand in hers and brought the birthday girl over to some of her new toys. "These one is mine. Okey?" Her friend said picking up one of the presents that was decorated with pink wrapping paper. "Cherry, stop that. They're Bandit's presents." Frank told his daughter, rolling his eyes. "No, no! She can has it! I dunt like pink. It's gross!" Bandit told him. Frank laughed. She reminded him so much of her mother. They were almost identical, apart from the fact that Bandit had her dad's breath-taking, hazel eyes.

"Daddy. Can I has cake?" His second daughter, lily asked. He had forgotten he had been holding her this whole time. She had always been the quieter twin. "Of course, sweetie". He told her and made his way over to Lindsey who was cutting the cake. Lindsey looked up from the cake and smiled at the two, "Hello there, Lily. Would you like some cake?" Lily nodded, shyly. Lindsey smiled and handed her a small slice of cake. "Here ya' go".  
"Thank you". Lily said, taking the slice of cake. "No problem, babygirl".  
She smiled shyly and then took a bite out of her cake. "You want some too?" Lindsey asked, directing her attention to Frank. "Maybe later". He answered.  
"Mommy says t-that Daddy isn't alewd anymore sweeties becus, she sez, becauz he izn't hot enymowre". Lily told Lindsey, knowingly. Lindsey laughed, "Is that right? Well, maybe we can sneak him a piece if cake and mommy wont notice." She winked. Lily shook her head, "Mommy noticez, _evehreetin_'!"  
Lindsey giggled softly. Frank rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Lil, why don't you go play with Cherry and Bandit for a while? Daddy's arms are getting tired. The three-year old nodded, Frank lowered her till her little feet were on the ground and she ran off, cake in hand.

"You and Jamia arguing again?" Lindsey asked him, referring to his wife. The woman he married because he had to, and not out of choice. He shrugged, "Nothing I can't handle."  
She smiled and handed him a slice of cake. He thanked her and took it. "If you hadn't needed to marry Jamia, who would you of married? Just curious, I know you've had your eye on someone."

"Uh, they're married. So that was never going to happen". He told her, as he broke a piece off his slice of cake and ate it. "Oh... Well, that's a shame." She said, taking a piece of cake for herself. He nodded, "But at least I got something good out of it, right? Well, two things". She smiled and nodded. "Lindseeeyy! I think I burned the cupcakes again!" A familiar voice told her from the kitchen. "Oh for fucks sake, Gerard! That was the last batch!" Lindsey complained.  
"Did I just hear that someone '_burned _the _cupcakes'_?" Ray asked, appearing out of nowhere. Lindsey sighed and headed into the kitchen. Frank followed her, out of boredom. "It was an accident!" Gerard said. "I'll show you a fucking accident!" She threatened jokingly, lifting up a frying pan over her head. Frank laughed, "There are kids here!"

"Yeah, Lindsey! Listen to Frank! Jeez. What's wrong with you." He said, playfully. She rolled her eyes and then checked the cupcakes in the oven. "Gerard?"  
"Yes?"  
"You're an idiot."  
Frank let out another laugh. It was nice to see them getting along. The both of them were trying to get along better, for Bandit's sake. It was nice being able to visit and not having to hesitate about the fact World War III might be happening in the house.

"Who burned my cwupquakes!" Bandit said entering the room, Cherry and Lily not far behind her. "Your father". Lindsey told her, "I'm going to go get supplies so I can make some more. I'll be back in about ten minutes. Do not! And I repeat, do **not **burn the house down while I am gone." She warned him as she threw her handbag strap over her shoulder. "I'll try. No promises though." He joked. "Be back in a minute, sweetie. I'm gunna go get some more cupcakes for you." She told Bandit and pecked her forehead softly. "Okay, Mommy." She said, and turned to go back outside and play with the girls. "Be back soon". She told the two remaining the kitchen. They both nodded and then she left, closing the door behind her. "So, Frank. How's Jamia?" Gerard asked, sitting on the counter top. He shrugged, "She's okay I suppose."  
"Things okay?"  
"Not really. But we'll be fine."  
Gerard nodded slowly. Frank let out a quiet sigh. Since that one day, he had never gotten over Gerard. And the thing that annoyed him the most was that he probably never would. He felt so selfish. Jamia was beautiful! She had short blonde hair and had deep green eyes. She was a wonderful mother to their kids, but Frank just didn't _love_ her. He married her to cover up the fact that he hadn't gotten over his best friend. But he had told Lindsey and Gerard that she had gotten pregnant with the twins before the wedding and that was the reason as to why he had to marry her. The sad thing was that Gerard had obviously gotten over him.  
"You know you could always stay here if things get bad? Lindsey wouldn't mind."  
"Thanks." He smiled, softly. Gerard smiled back and then the room fell silent. Nothing was to be heard apart from the sound of their little girls playing outside.  
"Hey Frank, do you ever, like, think back to-" He stopped mid-sentence as if he was afraid to admit something  
"Back to what?"  
"Um... us?"  
Frank's eyes widened. "Uh... sometimes... why?"  
"Just curious, I guess. I do too, sometimes."  
Frank nodded.  
"Do you, still kind of, um... like me like that or ..."  
Frank bit his lip, not knowing how to respond. If he said yes, it might freak him out. But if he says no, he might hurt his feelings.  
"...Sometimes. I guess... Do you still, like me like that?"  
"Sometimes, I guess."  
"I see". He said quietly.  
"Do you regret leaving me?" He asked, casually.  
"Gerard, please."  
After that, sadness was visible in Gerard's eyes. It was then when Frank realised what he had just said. _'Gerard please' the two words he repeated over and over that day to him._  
"Oh my God. I am sorry, Gerard. I forgot, I-"  
"It's okay. I got over it didn't I?" He answered.  
"Just answer my question. That's all I ask. After you answer you can take Lily and Cherry and yous can go home if you want. I can tell Lindsey that Lily felt sick or something."  
"Yes".  
"Yes, you..."  
"Regret leaving you. And yes, I still have feelings for you. And _yes_, I think about 'us', all of the time."  
"Wait, really?"  
"Yes. But none of that matters because we are both married to the people we love, well you are anyway. And we both have our own families. But I'm okay with that, as long as you're happy."  
It was when he finished speaking that Frank noticed that tears had mad their way down his cheeks.  
"Frank-"  
"Hey, like I said. _'completely _okay with it'." Frank lowered his head so his fringe covered his face and the wiped his tears.  
"Frankie, look at me."  
Frank looked up to see Gerard inches away from him, with a soft smile on his lips.  
"You're not okay, Frankie. And either am I".  
"Gerard, what are you-"  
He was cut off by Gerard's lips on his, which he'd wanted for so very long. Frank had missed him so much. He had missed the way Gerard was taller than him and always used to bend down slightly to be make it easier for Frank to tangle his fingers in his jet-black, shoulder lenght hair. He missed the way Gerard always made him feel safe. He missed every little detail. Gerard slid his hands down to Frank's waist and kept them there, his cold fingertips gracing his flesh everytime his shirt lifted ever so slightly. Frank ran his fingers down his jaw line and down his chest and then back up to his hair, taking in everything once again that was _his_ Gerard. He moaned quietly into his mouth as Gerard ran his hands up the back of his shirt, tracing the patterns of his tattoos that he traced so many times before with his finger tips. Gerard pulled away slightly, placing his forehead on his as they both tried to even their breathing.  
"What was that for?" Frank asked.  
Gerard smiled, "I just, couldn't help myself".  
Frank giggled, softly.  
"I'm sorry".  
"I'll forgive you this time, Gee".  
Gerard smiled and pecked his lips softly.

**The End.**

_And that's it! Hope you enjoyed 'The Kids From Yesterday' and thank you so much for reading. I love you all :3 Please review! And questions or anything will be answered!_

_**My new story may be up soon enough. So keep an eye out!**_

PEACE OUT! 


End file.
